What Time We Have Left
by starkidklainer
Summary: Blaine wants to be with Kurt, but he can't. He won't let it happen. And there is a good reason behind it - he's dying, and no-one knows what's wrong with him.
1. Seen

**So this is just a little thing I started a couple of days ago for fun...I'm enjoying writing it and will try to update it as often as possible! This is my first fic so it's not really great but hey, it passes the time. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know when he had fallen for Kurt, but there was no doubt that somewhere, sometime, somehow, he had. They spend a lot of time together - they go for coffee, they study, they watch Disney movies and talk about anything and everything, but it's never anything more than just two friends having a good time with each other. And Blaine knows that's how it should be.<p>

He knew he had feelings for Kurt, but knew he couldn't act on them. Kurt shouldn't love him, and Blaine won't let it happen.

In his opinion, he wasn't good enough for Kurt, who was always so well dressed and fabulous. Kurt who never put a toe out of line and did well at school. Who was perfect and didn't need to worry about a thing. Who didn't have to take various pills full of unknown substances just to make life somewhat bearable. There was a life for him, where he deserved to be happy with someone who would always be there for him.

Blaine couldn't be that person.

The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him, they didn't know how much time he had left or how bad it would get before it all ended. And his parents were insufferable. They fawned over him like he was some sort of sick puppy that couldn't help itself. Sure, it was great to have parents that cared about him, but they drove him crazy. He had to spend hours convincing them to let him go to Dalton, instead of being home-schooled. They didn't think he was ready, they thought he would find it too hard and the stress would only make his condition worse. The truth was they gave him more stress than anything at school ever did. On the holidays he was never allowed out of the house and spent the entire time in his room, reading books and writing songs. His parents tried to buy him things, thinking it would make the guilt go away, but he always made them return whatever gifts they bought. The truth was, they could only just afford to send him to Dalton and with all these things they bought for him, Blaine wondered how they managed to feed themselves. It was Blaine's problem that he was unwell, and he didn't want to be a burden on his parents.

And that was why Kurt can only ever be his friend. If Kurt knew what a disappointment he was, how much of a failure he was, he would surely hate him too, right?

So that night, while they were both sitting there watching The Little Mermaid in their dorm room, Blaine mentally scolded himself for rolling up his sleeves when Kurt noticed the marks on his hands and arms where the needles went in.

"How did you get those!" Kurt asked with obvious concern, turning his body to face him while continuing to stare at the tiny red dots.

"Oh, those little things? I don't know I think I must have some kind of…uh…heat rash or something…not sure," Blaine replied vaguely, rolling down his sleeves and crossing his arms.

Kurt raised one eyebrow and gave him a look before turning back to the screen in front of them. Blaine slowly let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding and also returned to watching the movie, though he couldn't enjoy it anymore, he was too embarrassed that Kurt had seen his flaw, even if he hadn't realised exactly what it meant yet. And what had he been thinking? Heat rash? It was the beginning of spring for goodness sake! Who gets a heat rash at this time of year?

The next day, Blaine acted as if nothing had happened. He continued joking and laughing and he smiled so much his cheeks hurt. He did his work in class and ate his usual food at lunch but as soon as they were alone in their dorm room, he made an excuse to leave and didn't return till just before curfew. When he entered their room Kurt was on his bed reading and looked up at him with a smile expecting a hello, but instead Blaine just glanced away quickly and rushed to the bathroom. Kurt heard the shower start not long afterwards and decided Blaine was just stressed from all the studying he had done and needed the shower to relax. So he waited, and when Blaine finally emerged from the shower and walked out in his pyjamas, Kurt closed his book and walked over to his bed.

"So how was studying?" Kurt asked as he sat down on top of Blaine's doona.

"Alright. I mean, studying is never really much fun is it?" Blaine replied smoothly, fluffing his pillow before sitting down across from Kurt.

"Well, that's true," Kurt said simply.

"Yeah… Anyway what are you reading?" Blaine asked as he peered over Kurt's shoulder to try and get a look at the book that was lying on the other boy's bedside table.

"Oh, just some book we were given for English. It's really boring actually."

Blaine chuckled. "I know the kind."

Kurt was glad they were talking like this now. He was worried that earlier, when Blaine had arrived and not even acknowledged him, that something was up. But he had been mistaken; everything was just as it always had been.

If only he knew how wrong he was…


	2. Danger

Months passed and so did the stress and tension of exams. Students were sharing their holiday plans and packing to leave for the long break ahead. This was not the case with Blaine, instead he just stayed in his room, having already said goodbye to the friends that were leaving. It had been hard saying goodbye to Kurt, wishing him a good holiday and promising to call. It had been even harder for him to say goodbye when he knew that Kurt was actually looking forward to leaving. Leaving Dalton and leaving him. But he had smiled as he waved at the cab driving hastily away, not letting Kurt see the longing in his eyes or the ache in his heart.

He hated holidays. He hated the fact the he had to spend an extended amount of time with his parents, who worried too much and caused him to feel like some hopeless being that had to be looked after 24/7. He hated how he lived so far away from everyone, so there was no-where he could escape to. And he hated how he just had to endure everything because, after all, his parents were the ones who paid for the very things that kept him alive. That's why he was so ecstatic when he got the call to say he was to stay at the school for the summer, because his mother and father had finally listened to his advice and were going away to Europe somewhere for a holiday. They had sent everything Blaine needed to the school, which should arrive within the next few days.

The only time Blaine had been this happy was when he had joined the Warblers, a place where he had finally fit in. Now he was able to get a break from the usual concern and endless negative outlook of his parents and could actually enjoy himself. To him, life couldn't get any better.

Well, he knew it could, he could suddenly not be dying, but that wasn't going to happen so he wasn't going to dwell on that thought. Then, instead of letting his mood be ruined, he got up and began dancing around his room in his boxers. He skipped over to the stereo and pressed play, letting whatever CD was in there play at a volume that was probably forbidden. But he didn't care, he just sang along, fist raised as if he was holding a microphone and belted out notes that probably weren't even right.

While Blaine was up in his room celebrating, Kurt was answering a call of his own. His father Burt was on the other end, speaking hurriedly and excitedly and Kurt had to strain his ears to understand what he was saying. What he understood was that they had won some kind of lottery and he and Carole were going on an immediate trip to some exotic island. They were offering for Kurt to stay at home with Finn, or he could stay at school for the summer. Kurt, not able to even bear the thought of spending an entire summer with his sloth step-brother, promptly told his father that he would be staying at school, and to enjoy himself on his holiday. After hanging up, he told the cab driver to turn around. In truth, he wasn't disappointed at all that he couldn't spend time with his family, he'd done that all his life, instead he was glad he'd get to hang out with Blaine.

As Kurt stopped outside the door of his room, his suitcase behind him full of everything he would need to unpack, couldn't understand what the noise was that he could hear coming from behind the door. It sounded like one of his CDs, but he couldn't tell because there was someone else singing the wrong words to the wrong tune. Turning the handle and swinging the door open, he was shocked when he saw Blaine standing there with his back to him, his hair gel-free and body still damp as if he had just showered. He was swinging his head from side to side, stepping all over the place and not paying attention to what he was doing. That's why Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter when Blaine tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor.

As soon as he heard the laughter, Blaine stiffened from his position on the ground, wondering who could be in his room. He pushed himself up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, wiping a tear from his eye and trying to remain serious, which wasn't working seeing that every time he looked at Blaine he had to suppress a chortle of laughter. Blaine couldn't help himself as he broke down into a fit of giggles too and went to the door to help Kurt with his bag. As he began to stand up though, he felt pain shoot through his chest like a laser and collapsed back onto the ground, his face contorted in agony. The pain increased and he felt an involuntary whimper escape his lips. His vision began to waver and it was getting harder and harder to breath. His chest felt tighter and tighter and soon it was a struggle to draw every breath. By now, Kurt was keeling by his side, and the tears in his eyes were no longer those of joy. He was saying something, Blaine could tell because his lips were moving, but he couldn't hear a word. Another exceptionally strong bolt of pain coursed through his whole body and he convulsed, his vision now almost completely gone.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was trying to keep Blaine still, stop him from hurting himself. He vaguely remembered being told that if someone was having a fit, you had to leave them alone because it was dangerous to be close to them. Kurt didn't care though, Blaine was the one in danger and he needed to help him.


	3. Revealed

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt," Blaine kept whispering his name, though it came out in choked, strangled noises.

"Blaine, I'm here. Tell me what you need. What do I do?" Kurt was desperate. He didn't want to leave Blaine's side but he needed someone who knew what they were doing. He needed someone who knew what was wrong.

"Kurt," Blaine said again, "Bottle."

"Bottle? What bottle Blaine? Tell me," Kurt sobbed, his vision clouded by tears.

Blaine's hand moved to grip his forearm and his eyes fluttered open to stare into Kurt's, before shifting focus again to the desk under the window.

"Drawer," Blaine gasped, clearly using up the rest of his energy on that one word.

Kurt pried himself away from Blaine as the boy on the floor closed his eyes once again. He stumbled over to the desk as fast as he could and pulled the drawer open with such force it came out of place and its contents spilled onto the carpet. Kurt's hands fumbled over everything until he felt the smooth, round, plastic object he was searching for. He crawled back to Blaine, who's breathing had all but stopped by now, and unscrewed the lid with shaking hands. He tried to tip just one of the tiny blue tablets onto his palm, but in his haste to help his friend he ended up pouring them all over Blaine's bare, damp chest. His fingers managed to grasp one and he dropped it between Blaine's slightly parted lips before rushing to the bathroom for some water. When he returned, cup in hand, Blaine's breathing came out raggedly between long intervals and when Kurt put his hand on the boy's chest, he felt his heart beating softly at an unnaturally slow pace. He tipped the cup so the tiniest trickle of water made its way into Blaine's open mouth and he urged the boy to swallow while his own tears mingled with Blaine's sweat.

Blaine didn't know where he was anymore. He felt weightless, yet so heavy he couldn't move any of his limbs. He couldn't decide whether the images he was seeing were real or in his own imagination. Vivid, swirling pictures that couldn't be distinguished as any specific thing. He felt a sudden wetness fill his mouth and felt as though he was drowning. He swallowed down the water and as soon as he thought he wouldn't be able to manage another breath he could feel the air filling his lungs. He drew in great, deep breaths of rich, thick oxygen. He never knew air could taste so wonderful. Then suddenly out of the haze he could see Kurt, shining with a light that was heavenly and almost blinding. But it couldn't be him, Kurt was always happy and smiling but this person was crying. Kurt didn't cry. Kurt was the strong one. Kurt could handle anything.

Kurt couldn't handle the thought of losing Blaine though. Now that Blaine was breathing, now that his heart was beating normally and his eyes were open, though not focussed, he could appreciate how close he had come to losing the one person he cared most for. And Blaine really was the person he cared for the most. He realised that now. He looked down to see Blaine staring at him and he couldn't help but smile.

It _was_ Kurt, Blaine decided. Now that he was smiling he saw that it really was Kurt, and boy, he had never looked so beautiful. He knew he didn't have much energy, but he used what he did have to throw himself at his saviour, flinging his arms around him and bringing them both crashing back down to the floor. Blaine let out a laugh that rang out loud and clear. He buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, sighing with the happiness of the moment. He was alive. The pain was gone and it was all thanks to Kurt.

Kurt thought it was nice feeling Blaine on top of him like this. He didn't mean that sexually, but it was nice being this close to a person. He felt comforted knowing that Blaine wasn't going anywhere and now there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, they could be like this in the future. But wait, what had just happened. Why had Blaine collapsed like that? What were all these little blue pills for?

What was Blaine not telling him? He could feel Blaine's warm breath against his neck and his hands on his back. Kurt's own hands were on Blaine, but he removed them and wiggled out from underneath the shorter boy. Blaine looked up with surprise, wondering why Kurt had moved out from under him and was now sitting on his knees, looking at him with a puzzled and concerned expression. Then Blaine remembered everything that had just happened. How had he forgotten? He had been so caught up in the moment, so filled with joy that he had forgotten what had brought him there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," he whispered and got up to put some clothes on. Kurt didn't move, but instead followed him with his eyes.

"Wait, what are you sorry for? Blaine what just happened?" Kurt asked, finally coming to his senses and walking over to stand beside Blaine.

Blaine refused to look at him though. Instead he just kept filing through his drawer till he found what he was looking for. He then hurriedly put on the pants and shirt he had just found and moved past Kurt, heading for the door. Kurt was quicker though and blocked his way.

"Blaine. Blaine! Look at me!" He said forcefully, grabbing the other boy's shoulders.

Blaine looked everywhere else except Kurt's face. He couldn't imagine what Kurt would be thinking right now. He probably thought he was weak, like his parents thought. Or he might think he was insane, that was another option. Either way Blaine didn't want to stay to find out. He needed to be alone. He needed to get away so Kurt couldn't see how ashamed he was. Kurt's hand moved underneath Blaine's chin and he lifted his face up, forcing Blaine to look at him. Blaine's eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears and his bottom lip was trembling. He looked so sad, so defeated, it broke Kurt's heart.

"Blaine, I need you to tell me what the hell just happened," he said softly and calmly.

Blaine whimpered and attempted to push past Kurt but Kurt just grabbed him and pushed him so his back was against the wall and they were separated by only a couple of inches. In any other instance, Blaine would have been delighted to be in this position, but right now he would have killed to be anywhere else.

"Now listen to me," Kurt began, "I don't know what just happened, and I don't know what it means, but I want to help."

"Kurt," Blaine began.

"No, Blaine, I know you're going to try and tell me not to worry, and that it doesn't matter and to just forget about it all but I am not going to let that happen. Something's up and you need to tell me. Just think, what would have happened if I didn't come back? Where would you be right now?" Kurt hesitated before saying these next few words, "You would be dead and I would be without my best friend. So I think I deserve to know what's happening."

Blaine sighed. He knew he couldn't escape from this one. Kurt was stubborn and wouldn't rest till he got an answer. But how could Blaine tell him that he was dying without Kurt thinking of him differently? Blaine was the one who always told everyone else to have courage, so maybe now was the time he took his own advice.

"Okay Kurt, I will tell you. But first you have to promise me something."

"Anything, just tell me what's wrong."

"Promise me that you won't try to help. Cause you can't."

Kurt wasn't expecting that, but he agreed anyway. So Blaine grabbed his hand and led him over to his bed. They sat there for hours as Blaine explained how he was sick, how the doctors didn't know how to help him and how every once in a while he suffered these attacks. He told Kurt how he had to take five different types of pills, three times a day and how once a week he had to inject himself with horrible chemicals that made him throw up. Kurt sat silently, tears leaving glistening tracks down his cheeks. He tried to absorb everything Blaine was telling him, while trying to think why he hadn't realised that something was wrong before now. He should have known, the way Blaine was always up before him, dressed and ready. The way Blaine disappeared to the bathroom every single lunch time, insisting to go alone. The way he spent an age in the bathroom every night. And the way he disappeared for an hour every Saturday. Kurt had never really thought about what Blaine was doing at that time, he just always knew he went away and returned later perfectly normal. So it had never really worried him.

Blaine knew that he would have had to do this eventually, but he hadn't realised it was going to be so soon. He hadn't prepared himself for Kurt's reaction either. Kurt, who was just sitting there with this sad, sad look in his shining eyes. He didn't want Kurt to feel sorry for him; he didn't want to be pitied.

"Kurt don't feel sorry for me. I've lived with this since I was seven and—"

"Seven! You've had to live like this for all these years? And you didn't even think to tell?" Kurt asked abruptly, cutting Blaine off in the middle of his sentence.

"I didn't want you worrying about me! I'm fine," Blaine replied.

"Fine? You call what I just saw fine? You almost _died_ Blaine."

"I know, but they usually aren't that bad—"

"You mean it's getting worse?"

"I don't know Kurt! I don't know anything okay? I just know that this is my life and I've learned not to analyse it too much." It was Blaine's turn to start crying now. He was getting frustrated at Kurt for caring so much. He was getting frustrated at himself too for letting Kurt see him like this.

Kurt just wiped away Blaine's tears. He understood why Blaine didn't want him to know, but he thought he should have been told anyway. He and Blaine were best friends. They should be able to tell each other anything. Well now he knew, and that's all that mattered. Now he could be there for Blaine when he needed him. He could be anything Blaine needed, a friend, a mentor, a shoulder to lean on.

But Blaine wanted him for more. Blaine wanted to be _with_ Kurt. He wanted to be held, to be cuddled and hugged and kissed. He wanted them to stay up late in each other's arms watching movies and sharing secrets. Kurt was the person Blaine could see himself growing old with. They fit so well together, and Blaine didn't understand how Kurt couldn't see that too. Kurt was totally oblivious.

The next few days were spent with Blaine in bed and Kurt comforting him. The weird thing was, Blaine didn't mind either. He thought he wouldn't be able to handle having Kurt helping him but the truth was, he was just glad that they could be this close. It wasn't awkward and it wasn't tense, it was just them doing what anyone would do in this situation. Blaine had shed all his tears on the first day and so had Kurt. Now they just talked about everyday things. They gossiped about school and Kurt shared his memories from McKinley. Blaine told Kurt how his parents annoyed him by acting as if he was a lame dog that was sentenced to death and Kurt mentally vowed to never act like that. When Blaine slept Kurt would do some research on his laptop, trying to find out what Blaine's symptoms meant and what disease he might have, but he was never successful.


	4. Give In

This was torture now, for Blaine. Kurt would touch his arm and tell him a piece of news he had heard that day and Blaine would have to control himself so that he wouldn't react too much to that touch. Every single time Kurt's skin met his own, it was as if his skin was burning, not in a painful way but in a way that signalled how much Blaine longed for more. Blaine wished that they could go further than just a touch of the fingertips, or the occasional playful shove. He would catch himself staring at Kurt's lips as Kurt told some interesting story that Blaine had completely missed because he was too distracted by the movement of Kurt's perfect mouth. Blaine would use every excuse he could to get close to Kurt, and even though he knew he wouldn't ever be able to let anything happen between them, he didn't think he even needed to worry about it seeing as Kurt didn't ever show any sign of sharing Blaine's feelings.

That's why Blaine was so surprised when one night, while they were sitting across from one another chatting about what everyone else was doing on their holidays, Kurt leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt drew back slightly but lingered, waiting for Blaine to make a move. But Blaine just stayed still, staring at him with an expression that Kurt couldn't quite read. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Blaine closed the gap between them. As their lips came together again Kurt's right hand moved to cup Blaine's cheek and Blaine tangled his own hands in Kurt's perfect hair. Usually Kurt wouldn't let anyone touch his hair but he wasn't really thinking about anything else other than the feeling of Blaine's full lips on his own. Blaine adjusted his position, trying not to focus on how tight his pants suddenly felt and instead of the feeling of Kurt's tongue brushing against his lips. Blaine let his lips part, allowing Kurt to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Kurt didn't know where this sudden confidence had come from but he didn't care. Blaine was kissing him back and moving up against him and Kurt really couldn't think straight anyway seeing as all the blood had rushed south. He could feel Blaine's own erection pressing against him now and a small moan escaped him. With that noise Blaine began to become more forceful, more urgent and Kurt let go of him so he could take his own shirt off.

As soon as Kurt moved away, Blaine froze. He couldn't be doing this. This wasn't right. He couldn't do this to Kurt. He moved back and stood up off the bed, smoothing out his clothes and trying to fix the tangle of curls on his head. Kurt had stopped too, his mouth red and slightly swollen from the kiss and god he looked hot.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned with a voice that was deeper than usual, a little ragged and very sexy.

"Uh, look Kurt, we can't…I can't…This can't happen."

Kurt crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because, it just can't okay."

"No, not okay. I know you want this Blaine," he said with a glance down at the bulge in Blaine's pants.

Blaine's eyes looked down to where his own body betrayed him before glancing at Kurt and seeing that his pants were stretched too.

Kurt saw where he was looking and was surprised at how aroused he actually was. He had kissed Blaine on impulse, but obviously his subconscious knew more than he did. Did he really feel this strongly for Blaine? That question was answered when Blaine leant forward so their faces were less than a centimetre apart. His heart rate sped up dramatically and his breathing sped up too.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, "no matter how much I want this, it can never, ever happen."

A single tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. Why were they always crying all of a sudden? Why couldn't things go back to normal when they could smile and laugh without the constant knowledge that someday, this would all cease to exist. Kurt finally understood what people meant when they said ignorance was bliss. He had already lost one person he loved, his mother, he had come close to losing his father and now Blaine. Was this some kind of cruel trick of the universe? Must he always be losing the people he loved? But Blaine wasn't gone yet, and there was no way Kurt was letting him go without a fight.

"But Blaine I want this! You want this! We can be happy together! I never thought I'd feel this way for you but I do and I can't help that and if you say that this can't happen, that we can't be together then I don't know what I'm going to do because…because I love you."

Kurt gasped. He had gotten that all out in one breath and now he was feeling lightheaded. Meanwhile Blaine was just staring at him. He had definitely not been expecting those three little words that Kurt had just spoken with such confidence. He wasn't sure whether he should be dancing with joy or whether he should be crying. He loved Kurt too, he always had, but he had promised himself he wouldn't let this happen. It would only hurt more later on.

"You love me?" Blaine asked. He was trying to buy time so he could come up with a way to tell Kurt that he cared too much about him, and that's why they couldn't do this.

"Didn't I just say so?"

"Well yeah, but are you sure you mean it?"

"Of course I'm sure Blaine! It just took me a while to realise it."

Blaine decided he was just going to come out and say it, after all, he had nothing to lose. "Look, Kurt, I care too much about you to let you waste your time on me. You know I'm sick, and as much as I'd like to, I'm not always going to be here for you. I do love you Kurt, and that's exactly the reason we can't be boyfriends. You need someone who can look out for you."

"And who's going to look out for you?"

"I can look after myself."

"It sure didn't look like it the other day when you were hardly breathing. Do you remember that? You were lying there, groaning with pain and do you remember what you kept saying? My name, Blaine. You were whispering my name. Over and over again and it broke my heart to see you like that. And I promised myself I was never going to let you suffer like that again. I promised myself I would be there for you. So how am I supposed to do that if you won't let me?"

Blaine finally realised that Kurt really did care about him. Really did love him. Maybe it was because of that realisation, or maybe it was because he didn't want to fight anymore, but Blaine felt the need to have Kurt touching him again. So what if it hurt later on when they had to say goodbye? At least he could finally have what he had dreamed of having for so long. He could have Kurt all to himself and he didn't have to worry about holding himself back anymore. Even if it was for s short time, they could be happy.

"I love you too."

And as Blaine uttered those final words, all the tension between them dissolved and they embraced each other with tears of happiness. They were done with fighting. They were done with staying apart. Kurt didn't mind that it wasn't going to last, it would be worth it.


	5. Apple Juice

The holidays flew by, proving the saying to be true that time flies when you're having fun. Kurt and Blaine were having a blast together, they'd watch all their favourite movies and once they even took a trip to the theatre to see an amateur production of their favourite musical Wicked. They held hands in public, not even noticing the judging looks aimed their way because they were too engrossed in each other. Kurt would wait for Blaine to get his breath back if they walked for too long and Blaine would put on a brave face and smile whenever Kurt wanted to go just that little bit further to browse through a shop that was advertising 50% off scarves. They visited Kurt's parents after they had returned from their trip and Kurt had even convinced Blaine to stop gelling his hair. They were enjoying themselves so much that Kurt didn't even notice when Blaine started losing massive amounts of weight. Blaine hardly noticed himself until he tried to wear his favourite pants and they just slipped down over his waist and back down to his ankles. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed his face seemed narrower and his cheeks more concave. His lips were paler than normal too and his eyes were dull. He was distracted though when Kurt walked out of the bathroom, announcing that he was ready and Blaine simply grabbed a belt and fixed himself up before following Kurt out the door for their picnic in the park.

As they laid the blanket down on the grass and placed the picnic basket on top of it, the sun was just peeping through the trees and a fresh wind was rustling the leaves. It was a beautiful afternoon and Kurt had made some of his delicious cookies to go along with the juice Blaine had bought earlier. They sat side by side, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They looked like the perfect couple, like nothing could touch them or bring them down. School would start again in a week, so they were enjoying what time they had left before they had to go back to working and studying.

Blaine spoke suddenly. "Hey Kurt, can you go and stand over near that tree for a sec?"

He pointed over to a tree that looked about a million years old, with roots that stretched out above the ground for a couple of metres before vanishing beneath the surface of the earth. Its trunk was extremely think and the branches disappeared behind the thick curtain of leaves. Kurt was puzzled as to why Blaine wanted him to do this, but if it made him happy then sure, he'd do it.

"Okay, just promise not to eat all the cookies while I'm gone."

"But they're so delicious!" Blaine said innocently.

"Blaine—"

"Okay, okay I promise," Blaine said dejectedly, "Just got before the light changes too much!"

So Kurt skipped over to the tree, careful not to get any mud or dirt on his shoes. When he reached the massive tree he turned around to see Blaine pulling a camera out of his bag and fiddling with the lens.

"What do I do now?" Kurt yelled.

"Just stay there. And smile!"

Blaine aimed the camera his way and before Kurt had time to process what he was doing the camera flashed and Blaine was peering at whatever image he had captured.

"You do know how to smile don't you?" Blaine chuckled after peering back up at Kurt.

"Well of course I do! You didn't give me enough warning."

Blaine laughed and trained the camera lens on him once again. Kurt smiled and laughed and struck various poses that ranged from playful to suggestive. He even tried climbing the tree but gave up after slipping and falling down onto his bum on the ground. Unhappy that the back of his pants were now covered in dirt, Kurt trudged back to their picnic spot and flopped down next to Blaine, who was peering through his camera and clicking away.

"I never knew you were into photography," Kurt asked casually.

"It's just a little hobby of mine," Blaine replied, the camera still attached to his face.

Because Blaine was so focussed on what he was doing, Kurt was able to appreciate how pretty Blaine looked. The light lit his face so that it glowed and he was smiling in a way that made his eyes crinkle a little at the corners. And those eyes, that always seemed to change from brown to hazel to green, seemed to shine with such innocent joy Kurt couldn't help but smile in return. Blaine's eyebrows, which Kurt always teased him about, framed those eyes beautifully too. Blaine's tongue peeped out from between his lips, which is what happened whenever he was concentrating really hard on something. In this case he was concentrating on eating one of Kurt's cookies, and he just looked so cute and child-like he reminded Kurt of some kind of puppy. Blaine caught Kurt staring at him and raised one eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, though Kurt couldn't understand what he was saying seeing as his mouth was full of cookie.

This just made Kurt start to giggle uncontrollably and he brought his hands up to his face to try and hide his amusement.

"What?" Blaine dragged the word out and began wiping his face, obviously thinking that Kurt was signalling that he had something on his face.

Kurt had to wipe a tear out of his eye and as soon as he did that Blaine wiped his own eye.

"Is it an eyelash?"

Kurt burst into laughter now, holding his stomach and rolling on the ground.

"Is there something on my face? Kurt what are you laughing at? Kurt! Do I have something on me? Did a bird poo on me or something?"

Blaine was now holding his arms out to the side, moving his head around trying to see whatever Kurt was laughing at. Kurt was trying to get his breath back so he could tell him that there was nothing on him or anything like that, he was just laughing at how oblivious he was of his own cuteness.

"Kurt I'm serious. Was there something in the drink? Oh god you didn't piss in the apple juice did you?" Blaine sounded seriously concerned now, picking up the bottle of juice and scrutinizing it with those beautiful eyes of his.

Kurt was cackling. How could Blaine be serious?

"Blaine that's disgusting," he managed to get out.

Kurt's sides were in serious pain now from all that laughter.

Blaine was still suspicious. "So you didn't pee in my apple juice?"

"God no Blaine! You really think I'd do that? I'm hurt!" Kurt tried to say seriously but he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"You did, didn't you! Oh yuck Kurt!"

Blaine got up and ran over to the water fountain, washing his mouth out before returning to see Kurt overcome with a fresh wave laughter. He pouted and sat down with a huff, crossing his arms and staying silent.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt said when he had composed himself, tugging on Blaine's sleeve.

Blaine didn't acknowledge him though and continued to stare ahead.

"Blaaaaaaaine," Kurt repeated, crawling in front of him and putting his cutest face on.

Blaine glanced down at him and as soon as he saw that face, he couldn't stay mad.

"Why would you pee in my apple juice?" He asked, sounding truly hurt.

"I didn't Blaine! I can't believe you even believe I would do that. It's gross!"

"Then why were you laughing?" Blaine asked, obviously confused.

"Because you're so cute!"

"You were laughing at me because I was cute?"

"Yes!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Why did you let me believe you had urinated in my delicious juice?"

"I was laughing too hard Blaine!"

Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissed his forehead.

"So am I forgiven?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine stayed serious for a moment before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Forgiven."


	6. Time

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Oh, and if you want to find me on tumblr my username thing is istillthinkimastargleekranger**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

* * *

><p>The joy of the day before disappeared the next day when Kurt awoke. The first reason he knew something was wrong was that Blaine was still in bed. Blaine was always awake first, usually so he could take his pills without Kurt seeing but there he was, lying motionless and tangled in his blankets. Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to inspect, dragging his feet as he went. What he found was Blaine, clothes drenched in sweat and eyes stuck shut with clumpy goo. He was holding onto his sheets so tightly his knuckles were white and his brow was furrowed. He looked so vulnerable. Kurt made his way to the bathroom and returned with a bowl of salty water and a washer. Blaine's hand moved up, trying to find Kurt's but his hands were busy cleaning the sleeping boy's eyes. It was clear Blaine was going to have a bad day. Kurt was just finishing washing Blaine's face when he awoke.<p>

"Mmm…Kurt?" Blaine mumbled, not moving anything apart from his lips.

"Hey," Kurt replied softly.

Blaine's eyes opened slowly and he looked around for a moment, seemingly not being able to focus on anything. Kurt grasped his face between his hands and directed Blaine's gaze towards him, thinking he must have some kind of fever.

"Kurt, have I ever told you how pretty you are?" Blaine slurred.

"Well you have now."

"And your hands, they're so soft," Blaine continued, rubbing his face against Kurt's hands as he spoke.

"Blaine you're sick—"

"I'm always sick Kurt," Blaine interrupted.

"Blaine, you're sick and you need to rest-"

"I just slept! Don't tell me I need to rest, Kurtie. You should shhh," Blaine said simply.

"Kurtie? Did you seriously just call me that?" Kurt didn't know whether to be worried or amused.

"Shhh," Blaine said again, "Kiss me?"

Kurt was about to protest but Blaine was looking at him with those big, puppy eyes of his and damn it how could he say no to that? So he pressed a kiss to each of Blaine's cheeks.

"That's all you're getting for now, I don't want to get a fever like you have," Kurt said as he got up off the bed to get dressed.

Well, tried to get up. Blaine threw his arms around his waist and refused to let go, protesting that he needed Kurt to stay with him or else he would cough over all of Kurt's favourite scarves.

"That's not fair!" Kurt argued.

"What's not fair is that I'm stuck in bed and you can go out and have fun without me."

"Nothing's ever fun if you're not there anyway Blaine, so let me go so I can get dressed please?"

"Do you promise to come back?"

"I promise."

"And will you bring me some apple juice?"

"You really shouldn't be—"

"Are you going to bring me my apple juice or am I going to have to keep you here forever?"

Kurt sighed. "Fine I'll bring you your apple juice."

"Yay!" Blaine exclaimed, letting Kurt go and flopping back down onto his pillow.

Kurt just shook his head and smiled as he went to get dressed and retrieve one of the many bottles of apple juice stored in the miniature fridge Blaine's parents had bought him. Kurt decided it must have been one of the only gifts Blaine had actually kept. And lucky he did too, because Kurt hated to think what Blaine would've done if he had returned without that apple juice.

When he did return, Blaine was sitting up against the wall his bed was against, his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes staring, but not seeing. He didn't even notice Kurt until he was actually standing in front of him, holding out the bottle of orange liquid.

"Eee!" Blaine squealed in excitement, holding his arms out and making grabbing motions with his hands like a small child.

Kurt pulled the apple juice back towards him though and it took all his strength not to just give in when Blaine gave him that sad look again.

"Can I please have my apple juice Kurtie?" He asked, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Not until you've changed out of those clothes."

"What's wrong with them?"

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine even needed to ask that question. "They're sweaty and they smell! I refuse to cuddle with you when you smell like that."

Blaine sat there, looking at him with sad eyes and lifted his arms as if expecting Kurt to undress him.

"You can undress yourself Blaine!"

"Nope. No I can't. I'm sick remember?"

Knowing there was no winning this argument, Kurt walked over to Blaine and lifted the damp, stinking shirt off his body. As the shirt came over his head, Kurt saw Blaine flash him a cheeky smile before jumping out of bed and running to their DVD collection. He didn't make it though. Blaine got about two steps before his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and he fell to the ground, panting. Kurt rushed over to him, helping him up and practically carrying him back to the bed. As he had his arm around Blaine's waist, he felt how thin the boy had gotten. After sitting him back down on the bed, Kurt let his hands trail down Blaine's chest and was shocked when he could clearly feel the ribs beneath Blaine's perfectly tanned skin. Blaine himself was just sitting there without enough energy to stop Kurt's curiosity.

Instead, he just looked at Kurt's beautiful face with a sad smile. "You can choose," he whispered.

Kurt looked up from Blaine's chest with a questioning look. "But...I don't understand."

"I'm not well, I never have been. That's all there is to it. Now are you going to pick a movie or am I going to have to drag myself over there?"

Kurt obliged quickly after that, choosing one of their favourites, Aladdin, and settling down next to his boyfriend. They held each other's hands and watched the movie together, Blaine laughing at something funny and Kurt joining in so that Blaine wouldn't notice he wasn't paying attention. The truth was he wasn't concentrating on the movie at all; he was concentrating on the frail fingers laced between his own. How much time did they really have left?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Bad Jokes

**Hello again everyone. I hope you're all enjoying this silly little story of mine! This chapter didn't go as planned but I hope it's alright anyway. I would love to hear from you, seeing as I have yet to receive a review... But it's alright, I'm just writing this for fun so keep reading!**

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't get out of bed the next day. Or the day after. He would only eat scarce amounts of food, and only when Kurt forced him to. The apple juice stash had lain untouched, which was a definitely something Kurt was worrying about. Kurt was sure Blaine would choose the apple juice over him the way he drank it. But that didn't seem to be the case at the moment. Blaine would just lie in bed, staring at nothing. Kurt could see he was trying to put on a brave face, but it was obvious that he was hurting. Kurt would make jokes, trying to cheer Blaine up so he could see his oh so pretty smile, but Blaine would just smile weakly and give Kurt's hand a squeeze.<p>

It had gotten to the point where Kurt had to help Blaine take his medication, seeing as Blaine didn't even have enough strength to lift a cup of water. Kurt would hold Blaine's hand as he tried to swallow the pills down. One by one, Kurt would watch as the different coloured pills disappeared down Blaine's throat. Blue, red, yellow, white and grey. Each time Blaine swallowed, he would furrow his brow and shut his eyes extremely tight, as if doing so would block out the unpleasant feeling that followed. Kurt would have to tell him that it would all be over soon, that they were helping him and if he didn't take them he would only get worse. So Blaine would open his mouth and Kurt would place the next pill onto his tongue, while running his fingers through Blaine's curls.

Once Blaine had taken all his medication and the glass of water was empty, Kurt got up to go and shower but was interrupted by Blaine's phone ringing. Blaine had already given Kurt permission to answer his phone, so he strode over to where it was placed on the dresser and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking," He said politely.

"Uh, hello. Where is Blaine?" Came an unfamiliar voice from the other end of the line, not exactly politely.

Kurt kept up his manners. "He's sick at the moment, may I ask who is calling?"

"His mother."

Oh. Kurt turned to Blaine and mouthed the words "it's your mum". Blaine just groaned and pressed a pillow over his ears.

Blaine may not like his parents, but Kurt still needed to be polite to them. "Uh, he's sleeping at the moment Mrs. Anderson. Can I take a message?"

"Yes. Please tell him that his father and I have arrived home and would like to see him as soon as possible, tomorrow preferably," Blaine's mother said brusquely.

"With all respect Mrs. Anderson I don't think Blaine's in the right state to—"

"Don't tell me what my son can and can't do. We'll have lunch ready at exactly noon, so tell him not to be late."

Before Kurt could reply, let alone protest, Blaine's mother had hung up and Kurt was left with the monotonous beeping in his ears that signalled the end of a call. Turning back to Blaine, who had emerged from under his pillow and was looking at him with a questioning expression, Kurt sighed. Somehow he was going to have to get Blaine to go to his parent's house tomorrow.

He would tell Blaine later though, he was too exhausted to deal with that now and he really, really needed to wash. He tried to avoid his reflection, knowing that his hair was an absolute mess and he hadn't even paid any attention to what he was wearing. Blaine didn't seem to mind though, as long as Kurt was there near him he didn't care that his hair wasn't perfect or his clothes didn't match. Blaine knew how much Kurt was doing for him, and he was disappointed in himself that he couldn't show Kurt how much he appreciated it.

After Kurt had showered and gotten changed into his pyjamas, already missing the feeling of the hot water on his skin. As he walked out of the bathroom Blaine had moved so he was now sitting up, something he hadn't done in over 24 hours.

"Feeling better?" Kurt asked cheerfully.

Blaine winced. "Not really, no."

Kurt's smile faltered slightly. "Oh."

"I mean, I don't have a fever anymore, if that's what you meant."

"Wonderful! So does that mean we can cuddle without me risking my health?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes I do believe so."

"Finally!" Kurt exclaimed and practically jumped on top of Blaine, making them both laugh. It was great being so close to each other and Blaine was always surprised at how well their bodies seemed to fit together.

"Anyway Kurt," Blaine began, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"Hmm? For what?" Kurt had snuggled up against him, his arms around Blaine's waist and his head resting on his chest.

Blaine's voice became softer and he bent his head down so he was whispering in Kurt's ear. "For helping me."

Kurt craned his head up to look into Blaine's eyes. "Don't be silly Blaine. You don't have to thank me. I don't mind," he said with a smile.

"Well you say that, but you look like you haven't slept in days," Blaine commented with a quick kiss to Kurt's right eyelid.

"Are you trying to kiss my eye out? And don't you go telling me how _I_ look," Kurt retorted.

"Hey I look perfectly fine thank you very much!" Blaine replied immediately, pulling back and acting as if Kurt had hurt his feelings.

Kurt scoffed at him while trying to subtly glance at himself in the mirror. He noted that he did have small bags under his eyes and decided to pay more attention to his nightly face-cream regime.

Kurt huffed. "Believe what you want. My face looks like heaven compared to your unnatural hue."

Blaine's facial expression softened and he kissed Kurt again, this time on his lips. "Your face always looks like heaven."

Kurt blushed. Blaine had always managed to bring that familiar heat into his cheeks, and Blaine always knew what to say to so that Kurt was lost for words. Blaine could tell that Kurt was trying to hide his reddened cheeks. He didn't know why, Blaine always thought Kurt looked adorable when he blushed. Actually, Blaine couldn't think of a time when Kurt wasn't doing something adorable. Maybe that one time he had gone from adorable to sexy - when they had shared their first kiss. That was a memory that Blaine revisited often. Just thinking about it was enough to make his own face turn red and he pretended to sneeze so Kurt wouldn't notice. That was a bad idea. Kurt jumped off him right away and practically sprinted to the shower yelling about germs.

"Kuuuuurt," Blaine whined, "Come baaaaaack!"

"You've contaminated me!"

"It wasn't a real sneeze though!"

There was silence for a few moments before Kurt poked his head out from the bathroom, eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, still suspicious.

"I didn't really sneeze."

"Then what do you call that?"

"Uh, well I pretended to sneeze."

Kurt walked out to stand in front of his bed, hands on his hips.

Kurt wanted answers. "Why would you pretend to sneeze?"

"Uh, because I thought it would be funny?"

"Do I look amused?"

Blaine hesitated. "Well, no but—"

"That was a crappy joke Blaine. You know how much I hate getting sick."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry Kurt. I admit you're right. I'm wrong. I have a horrible sense of humour."

Kurt grinned. "Well I guess now would be a good time to bring up that fact that your mother expects you to have lunch with them tomorrow?"

Blaine gaped at him. "You're not serious are you?"

Kurt just smiled cheekily and ran into the bathroom, avoiding the question.

"Kurt is this some kind of revenge-joke? Cause if it is then your humour sucks more than mine. Ha-ha-ha very funny Kurt. You're Hilarious. No but really, you are joking aren't you?" Blaine was beginning to get worried that Kurt was actually being serious.

Blaine heard Kurt yell a quick "Nope!" from the bathroom and, with a groan, promptly retreated back into the safety of his pillows and blankets.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Ready?

**Well here's the next chapter and I hope you will enjoy reading it.**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so thanks to the one person who has given me one it meant a lot.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up to the comforting smell of freshly cooked pancakes. Blaine, sensing that his sleepyhead boyfriend had finally awoken, walked over so that he was standing at the foot of Kurt's bed.<p>

"Gooooood morning Kurtie," He chirped.

Kurt rolled over and stared up into Blaine's smiling face. Blaine's profile was lit by the early morning sunlight streaming in through the window, making his skin glow and lighting his eyes up so he looked even more child-like and innocent than usual. A welcome change, Kurt thought.

"Mmmm…" Kurt let the lazy noise escape his lips as he stretched his arms out, relieving some of the stiffness that had built up during his sleep.

He had had the most wonderful dream. He and Blaine had been sitting at their picnic spot, just as they did when they had the chance, except everything was slightly different. The leaves on the trees were golden and a soft autumn wind wound its way through the branches, creating a symphony of whispers. They had been older too, maybe in their late twenties, and nothing seemed to have changed. Well, nothing except for the fact that they were both alive and well. No sickness or constant cloud of worry hanging over their heads. Just them living their life together as simply and as beautifully as Kurt could have ever imagined. They were happy. Kurt smiled a smile that seemed to spread throughout his body and he relished the warm feeling it gave him inside.

"Kurtie, come on out of bed now," Blaine teased, pinching at Kurt's toes.

When Kurt didn't move, Blaine pulled the covers off him in one swift movement and scooped him up into his arms, staggering slightly before balancing himself and carrying Kurt over to the middle of their room, where he had set up a mini, indoor picnic spot.

"Blaine, why are there pancakes on our floor?" Kurt mumbled as he was put down onto the carpet, situated in front of a plate stacked with delicious, golden pancakes.

"For your information they're on _plates_ on the floor," Blaine replied as he settled himself down across from Kurt, crossing his legs and resting his head on his hands.

Kurt, suddenly being too hungry to care, dug into the food in front of him. He didn't care that Blaine was just continuously watching him eat, these pancakes were too delicious for him to concentrate on anything other than the flavoursome meal he was consuming. Needless to say, Kurt had finished the pancakes within five minutes and could now concentrate on Blaine, who was _still_ staring at him.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Two things."

"You're cute when you eat," Blaine cut in.

"Okaaay….well, um, two things. One, why didn't you tell me you could make such scrumptious pancakes?" Kurt questioned.

"Uh, you never asked?" Blaine replied, confused as to why he was in trouble for making breakfast.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. It was just a surprise. Anyway, two, how did you make the pancakes?"

"Well I went down to the kitchen and then I –"

"No, no, no I don't mean _how_ –"

"But that's what you asked!"

"Blaine just shh! I mean how are you even out of bed? You were sick as anything yesterday and now you're just fine? I don't get it." Kurt said, making his point clear.

"Oh," Blaine shrugged, "Yesterday was just a bad day. I don't know Kurt, it's on and off. Now can we not talk about me please? I'm tired of talking about me."

Kurt understood. Blaine's health was always a subject of discussion and he could tell it annoyed Blaine. All Blaine wanted was to live a normal life and do teenage things. Sure, he wasn't one for stereotypes but he'd like to do something that normal kids his age did, without being affected in some why by his condition. And what annoyed him the most was the fact that he didn't know what was wrong with him. No-one did. And that made Blaine feel very isolated. He knew Kurt was always there to talk to, but he didn't want to burden him with every single one of his worries and fears. So he kept to himself, and that worked for them.

"So, looking forward to visiting your parents today?" Kurt asked, licking some maple syrup off his fingers.

Blaine automatically licked his lips at the sight. "Wait, what? I thought you were just being mean!" He groaned.

Kurt smiled at him. "No, Blaine. You actually have to go see them. And plus, if you don't go I'm afraid your mother will come here and murder me for not making you go."

Blaine laughed before realising that Kurt was being serious.

"Fine, but if I go you have to come too." Blaine declared.

Kurt blanched. "What? But, I wasn't invited? And I don't think your mum likes me. Do they even know you're gay? I can't go Blaine. I have to stay here. You can't make me go. I feel like I would be invading some kind of important Anderson family gathering! There is no way—"

"Kurt! Chill! Look, you won't be invading anything. And with you there, there is a chance that I won't go completely insane." Blaine said quickly, worried that Kurt would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"But Blaine –"

"No buts Kurt just come. Please?"

Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to say no to Blaine, so he left Blaine to clean up breakfast while he got ready to meet the Andersons. He wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know whether his presence would be welcomed or whether he'd be kicked out, but if Blaine wanted him to be there then he'd just have to suck it up. After he'd gotten his hair perfect, Kurt emerged from their bathroom to see Blaine lying on top of his bed, arms outstretched and palms up. Blaine was staring up at the roof, his legs dangling off the end of the bed and his chest rising and falling with each breath. Kurt couldn't help himself, he ran as fast as he could and flung himself on top of Blaine without warning, causing the boy now underneath him to yell out instinctively.

Kurt silenced him with a firm kiss, which quickly deepened into something more passionate. One of Blaine's hands flew to Kurt's perfectly styled hair while the other pressed firmly onto the small of his back. Kurt's own hands were busy tracing the slight muscles of Blaine's chest, his fingers moving over the fabric that separated him from Blaine's skin. Once he was sure his hands had mapped out every aspect of Blaine's perfect torso, he held on tightly to the shorter boy's sides. Blaine's hand moved slowly from the small of Kurt's back to his ass while his other hand continued to work through Kurt's silky hair.

Then, without warning, Blaine rolled over so that he was the one on top of Kurt. They parted momentarily, staring into each other eyes before resuming their heated kiss just where they had left off, their tongues intertwined and their movements even more insistent. Blaine pressed his hips down, earning himself a soft moan from his boyfriend. Kurt automatically moved his hips against Blaine's, relishing the feeling the friction between them created. This was further than they had been before and everything was new and a both boys were wondering where this was going and were they even ready to do anything together?

That question was answered after Kurt had made a noise that he didn't even realise was possible when two people still had their clothes on. Blaine, hearing Kurt, pulled away and sat up, unintentionally straddling his gorgeous and rather flustered boyfriend. Kurt was still breathing heavily, his heart racing at a million miles an hour. Both boys were evidently turned on.

Blaine rubbed his eyes with his hands before looking up at the ceiling. He wanted this, he knew he did, but he just wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't know if he was ready. And he didn't think now was the best time to find out, when he was supposed to be introducing Kurt to his parents later that day. Kurt was still underneath him, staring at him with a questioning look and looking as sexy as ever. His hair was all messed up and his shirt had ridden up so it exposed half of his perfectly toned stomach. To Blaine, he looked extremely irresistible. So why couldn't he do this? Why did he stop? He was too embarrassed and frustrated with himself to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt I'm sorry –"

Kurt silenced him by sitting up so that Blaine was situated in his lap and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Don't apologise," Kurt whispered, "I understand. I really do. So don't tell me you're sorry."

Kurt smiled at him and Blaine burst into tears, burying his face into Kurt's neck, trying to hide his face from the world. Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine in silence, but everything he wanted to say and everything Blaine needed to hear was conveyed in that gesture.

Blaine sniffed. "What did I ever do to deserve you Kurt? Why are you always so good to me?"

Kurt just smiled softly again and sighed before pressing a kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose.

"I love you, that's why."

And with that, both of them cleaned themselves up and got ready to go visit Blaine's parents. They wouldn't have thought it possible for them to become closer, yet in that moment, they had.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. The Andersons

**I am so sorry it took me so long to upload this one. It was really hard to write and I was slack. I was also doing research for future chapters DUN DUN DUUUUUN.**

**So here's Chapter 9 everyone.**

**The Andersons.**

* * *

><p>It was almost noon before they finally arrived outside the Anderson's residence. The whole trip there Kurt had kept calm, thinking happy thoughts and just concentrating on Blaine's hand in his own, but now that they had arrived Blaine heard an edge of panic creep into Kurt's voice as he asked if they had to go inside straight away.<p>

"Yes Kurt, we can't just stay out here. They'll get suspicious. Plus we're already late as it is." Blaine replied, trying to sooth his boyfriend.

The truth was though; Blaine was just as scared as Kurt was of his parents. He had no idea how they were going to react to his boyfriend, and really he shouldn't care. But he knew, deep down, that he wanted his parents to be happy for him. He also knew, there was a slim chance of that happening. Blaine had never told his parents outright that he was gay. He had never had a girlfriend and he had hinted at his sexual orientation but he didn't think his parents ever really paid attention. All they were interested in was whether or not he was eating enough, were the medications working and was he feeling alright? They never cared when he got top of his class, they hadn't cared when he had successfully auditioned for the Warblers and they hadn't cared when he had sent them his straight A report card. But he knew they'd care when he brought his beautiful boyfriend into the house, dressed immaculately and holding his hand.

With that thought, Blaine got out of the car and walked round to Kurt's door, holding it open for him and helping him out of the car like a true gentleman. Kurt's hand shook within his and he squeezed it gently, offering strength he wasn't even sure he had. They approached the front door, both boys trying to find in each other what they themselves lacked. An image flashed across Kurt's mind – his phone, lighting up with the word "Courage." He kept that in mind as they walked slowly towards the entrance to the Anderson's grand house, the word filling him with warmth and giving him confidence that he surely needed. Blaine, on the other hand, had nothing of the sort to give him the strength he needed. Sure, he had been the one who had sent the encouraging word, but really it was him who needed to hear it. He had Kurt, and he was always grateful for that, but Kurt didn't know the secret insecurity Blaine held hidden inside of him. Kurt had seen him at his weakest physically, but mentally Blaine had always lacked strength. He didn't have the confidence Kurt had; he didn't have the ability to stand up for himself with the firm belief that what he was doing was the right thing, like Kurt did. Yet it seemed he was so good at hiding it, so good at pretending that Kurt didn't even have a clue that his boyfriend was the one who needed to hear something reassuring. Something so that Blaine would know he was here for a reason. He had fought for his life on many occasions and he needed to know if it would matter if he couldn't win.

Before he knew it, they were standing in front of the large wooden door. Neither of them daring to reach out to the brass knocker mounted before them. The knocker was in the shape of a lion's head, and it seemed to taunt them as they stood there, silently wishing they were anywhere else but here. They both had their reasons for not wanting to go in, for not wanting to greet the Andersons, not wanting to have to endure whatever may happen inside the walls of the crisp, white house.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand just once more before reaching out and hesitantly grasping the cold metal of the knocker. It took a couple of seconds after that before he found the strength to actually knock, and he struck the door no less than three times. He withdrew his shaking hand and wiped it down the side of his jeans, attempting to get rid of the sweat building on his palms. Both boys stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps and Blaine thought he was going to throw up, this time out of fear.

The door swings open to reveal a man and a woman, smiling and looking rather welcoming in fact. Kurt didn't know what he had been afraid of but his fears seemed to abate for a moment. He watched as Blaine's parents stepped over the threshold to hug their son, looking him over with concerned eyes. Blaine remained stiff and rigid, hugging them back with a strained expression on his face. Kurt didn't know what he had been worried about; these people seemed to be fine and they hadn't shown any signs of anger towards him at all.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel." He extended his hand as the smiling pair turned their attention towards him.

And that was that. Their smiles faded. The concern in their eyes turned to judgement and mistrust and they just stood there, ignoring Kurt's warm gesture of his outstretched hand.

"Hello, Kurt." Blaine's father said slowly, not even trying to hide the strain in his voice.

Blaine's mother just continued to stare at him with eyes so cold he felt as though they had frozen him to the spot.

"Let's go inside," Blaine said quickly, pushing past his parents and dragging Kurt with him with their still clasped hands.

Kurt couldn't breathe. He had never experienced such an unfriendly welcome in his life. But why? He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, he had been expecting this originally, hadn't he? So maybe he shouldn't feel as shocked as he currently was.

Blaine led them into a room that must have been their dining room. There was a large, square table set with three sets of plates and the appropriate cutlery. Nothing was set for Kurt.

Blaine had noticed this too and with a reluctant sigh he let go of Kurt's hand and went to retrieve another plate, knife, fork and glass of water. By this time, his parents had caught up to them and were standing in the doorway, stony faced and thoroughly unwelcoming. They seemed to be so caught up in the fact that Kurt was here, that they hadn't bothered Blaine at all with their usual questions and queries. Blaine should be relieved, but the silence seemed more ominous. Blaine returned to stand in front of Kurt, plastering on a smile as he rubbed the other boy's arm with his hand, trying to provide some sort of reassurance. Trying to let him know that they'll leave as soon as politely possible and then they can go back to their dorm room and make out for a while, temporarily erasing the memories this day was sure to create.

"So," Blaine began, somewhat awkwardly, "Let's, uh, let's eat!"

Kurt could tell Blaine was trying to sound like he wasn't bothered by his parent's behaviour. He knew Blaine was trying to act as if nothing was wrong. "Act" being the key word there, because something was obviously wrong. Blaine was trying so hard it made Kurt's heart swell with pride that his boyfriend was willing to try and make this as painless for him as possible. Again, with "try" being the key word. Kurt was feeling the pressure.

Kurt moved round the table to where Blaine had pulled out a chair for him, sliding into it easily and sitting up as straight as possible. Blaine sunk down into the chair beside him, gently giving Kurt's leg a reassuring squeeze. Kurt gasped at the small, unexpected touch and tried to cover it up with a fake cough as Mrs. Anderson shot him a severely disapproving look before joining her husband and sitting down in her place.

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat. "Blaine, why don't you go down to the basement and find us some proper drinks?"

Blaine chanced a tentative glance at Kurt and saw the fear in Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't want to be left alone with Blaine's parents, and he understood that. He never liked being left alone with his parents either.

"Blaine, honey, do as your father says please. You can check on your room while you're up too. Maybe even grab some fresh air if you aren't feeling too—" Blaine's mother said with a mixture of harsh authority and concern before Blaine cut her off.

"Mum I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Blaine said, barely hiding the frustration in his voice.

Kurt panicked slightly when Blaine rose out of his seat. He instinctively threw his hand out and clutched onto Blaine's shirt very, very tightly, begging him with his eyes not to leave him.

It broke Blaine's heart to see Kurt look at him like that, his shirt held in the strong grasp of his fist.

"Come on Kurt," he said, his voice as steady as he could manage, "I'll show you the house while I'm at it."

Kurt's brow unfurrowed and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief, moving his hand out of the tangle of Blaine's shirt and finding his boyfriend's hand. Blaine began to lead Kurt away before he heard the sound of his mother clearing her throat. Kurt though it sounded uncannily like Dolores Umbridge and a chill went down his spine.

"Kurt can stay here, Blaine," She said politely enough, though there seemed to be a hidden threat beneath her words. Her eyes were locked on their clasped hands with a mixture of shock, disapproval and suppressed outrage.

Blaine understood there was no point arguing, and he let go of Kurt's hand after a few moments. Kurt was looking at him with those beautifully blue eyes of his and Blaine just couldn't help it. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the taller boy's lips, rising onto his toes as he did, and then left to go get drinks.

Kurt turned back to the table, after watching Blaine leave, and sat down, trying to hide his blushing face by taking a swig of water. He set the cup down and looked across the table to where Blaine's parents sat.

He almost choked. They were looking at him with such disgust, such hatred, he had to punch his chest to try and stop coughing from the water that had slipped the wrong way down his throat. Once he had composed himself, he looked back up at the Andersons, determined to at least try and be brave.

"Well," Mr. Anderson said, glaring at him through eyes brimming with suspicion, "what was that?"

"Uh, well, you see, Mr. Anderson, Blaine and I…we're…well...me and Blaine are…uh…" Kurt stumbled his way through the words, not quite knowing just how to tell Blaine's parents that they were boyfriends.

"You and he are…together?" Mrs. Anderson said briskly in a questioning tone.

"Well, yes." Kurt responded simply, hoping that at least Blaine's mother would understand. She was his mother, after all.

Blaine's father made some sort of noise in outrage. His faced had turned a bright red and his face was contorted in anger. Blaine mother, on the other hand, had kept her cool, though her eyes betrayed her. Her eyes were filled with such malice and complete, utter revulsion that Kurt was afraid. Should he go and try and find Blaine? Should he call out to him? No, no that was silly, Blaine wouldn't be able to hear him. Kurt suddenly remembered some sort of quote about no-one being able to hear you scream and he swallowed.

"Blaine doesn't need you, Kurt, Blaine has us," Mr. Anderson had spoken again, obviously making an effort not to jump across the table and strangle Kurt.

"Yes, I am aware that he has you Mr. Anderson, Mrs, Anderson, but Blaine _wants _to be with me," Kurt responded, trying to appear braver than what he felt.

"Blaine doesn't know what he wants! He's sick!" Mrs. Anderson snapped.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Anderson, but Blaine is a lot stronger than what you think!" Kurt snapped back. He was beginning to lose his temper.

"Blaine is weak and sick and you're just using him! I know your type. You don't even care about him, you just want him to play with, and when you get bored, you're just going to drop him!" Blaine's mother barked.

"What the hell!" Kurt yelled, finally losing any sort of control he may have had.

Well, shit. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. The Andersons were pretty much breathing fire. If this was a movie, Kurt was sure that this would be the bit where they transformed into evil, flesh eating monsters out to devour any poor soul who dared to cross them. That poor soul was Kurt. They both opened their mouths, probably about to yell profanities at him, but Kurt cut them off.

"Listen, I love Blaine. I love him. I have loved him since the first day I saw him and I have never stopped loving him. I never _will_ stop loving him," there were tears now, "He is a strong, independent, beautiful person and he isn't some helpless child! You treat him like he doesn't know what he wants but guess what? HE WANTS ME! Okay? We want each other. He can take care of himself and when he can't, I will be the one there to help him."

Blaine had been hearing raised voices as he searched fruitlessly for the drinks his father had been talking about, so he decided to quit looking and he made his way back to the dining room. As he made his way there the voices grew louder and louder till he realised, god, there must be a full on battle raging in his house. He sprinted towards the room he had left Kurt in to see his parents advancing on Kurt. Kurt, who was practically screaming incomprehensible sentences now, with tears streaming down his face and feet stumbling as he tried to retreat from Blaine's parents. Well shit.

"You don't even understand you're only son. Honestly, why do you think he stays at Dalton? For the view? It's so he can get away from YOU!" Kurt continued to yell defiantly.

Oh no Kurt, no no no no no. What was he doing? Of course, it was all true, but why was there suddenly a war going on here? What had his parents done to trigger this reaction from Kurt?

Blaine's parents were now standing right in front of Kurt, who was backed up against a wall with his arms raised in front of him like a shield. Mr. Anderson reached out and grabbed Kurt's forearm.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, "You get the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Everyone froze. They obviously hadn't noticed that Blaine was there and they obviously hadn't been expecting him to appear just then, yelling and cursing and crash tackling his father to the ground.

"Blaine!" his father roared as he fell to the ground beneath his son, "Get off me this instant! You'll hurt yourself."

"Don't you dare touch Kurt! Don't. You. Dare. Don't even _think_ about it," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"Blaine, you don't know what you're saying. He's poisoned your mind."

"Are you fucking insane?" Blaine yelled, his face barely inches away from his father's. He didn't care that he was saying this to his father, seeing as this "father" hadn't seemed to care about anything other than the state of his health his entire life. And deep down, Blaine knew that was because they were concerned about money.

Before Blaine had come along, they were perfectly happy, wealthy people. But they had forked out all their money paying Blaine's medical bills and now they were stuck living like, ugh, commoners. Blaine was the reason they had lost their pampered lifestyle and he knew it. That's the only reason they cared. And really, it was only themselves they were caring about. Now it was Blaine's turn to cry.

Mr. Anderson was looking at his son in horror. That look of horror soon returned to rage and he rolled so that he was now on top of Blaine, pinning him down and not allowing him to move.

"Get off me!" Blaine yelled, struggling against his father. But his father's weight, combined with his own diminished strength, made it impossible for him to win this fight.

Meanwhile, Kurt had his back pressed against the wall as he faced the brutal onslaught of Mrs. Anderson's screaming voice. He didn't even understand what she was saying anymore, he didn't _want_ to understand. He just faced it with a tear streaked face, waiting for it to end. Because surely it couldn't go on forever. Right?

Mrs. Anderson paused to take a breath and Kurt took his chance. He danced around her and, with strength he didn't even know he possessed, shoved Mr. Anderson off of Blaine. Blaine was panting hard, sweat mingling with tears on his beautiful, beautiful face. Kurt extended a hand and Blaine took it without hesitation.

Blaine was helped to his feet by Kurt and he brushed himself off, trying to rid himself of his father's stench as well as the dust he had picked up from the floor. Blaine's mother was crouched next to his father, who was slowly picking himself up from the floor.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said, looking away from the sad sight of his parents, "We're getting out of here."

They began to walk towards the front door, Blaine wrapping one arm around Kurt's should and stroking his hair with the other, seeing as Kurt was resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. They rounded the final corner, heading towards the large wooden door that had faced not that long ago. If only that had known what was waiting for them back then, all of this mess could have been avoided. It was like one of those horrible news stories you hear on the television, one of those stories that you're convinced will never happen to you.

They were halfway to the door when Blaine hit the floor. He felt the air leave his lungs as the familiar weight of his father settled on his back. His head smacked onto the tiles and his vision wavered, threatening to leave him altogether. The world swam around him and he could barely make out the image of his mother's palm connecting with Kurt's gorgeous cheek.

Kurt stumbled back from the blow, stunned. Why hadn't they heard them coming? Mrs. Anderson was screaming at him again but he ignored her, looking around for Blaine.

His gaze fell to the floor, where Blaine was sprawled underneath his father. Blaine was trying to look around dazedly, though he couldn't quite manage it because of the awkward angle his neck was at against the floor. There was a small trickle of blood dribbling out from his curls.

"Blaine!" Kurt sobbed.

"Get out of my house you piece of filth!" Mrs. Anderson screamed.

"Blaine!" Kurt sobbed even harder.

"Go," Blaine breathed, "Just, Kurt, just go."

And then his head fell against the tiles, unconscious.

Kurt broke. He needed to get out of here. This was it. He was going to get help. He stumbled to the door, banging against the walls in his haste to get out of the house, tears clouding his vision.

"Goodbye, Blaine. I will see you soon, I promise." He said before flinging himself out the door and to the car parked in the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Seperation

**Hello again everyone! This chapter is kind of just a filler, with musings from both our favourite boys. It's split up by location, so if it says "Dalton" then you know it's Kurt, and if it's "The Anderson Household" then it's going to be Blaine. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

**Seperation**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalton<strong>

It had been three days. Three days since Kurt had left the house of the Andersons, with Blaine lying unconscious on the floor, red blood a stark contrast against the white tile floor. Three days since Kurt had gotten a wink of sleep.

Well, that may be a lie. Kurt had slept. It had only been for a couple of hours, and he had suffered the most horrific and vivid nightmares that he had been unable to sleep since. Dark images full of yelling and screaming and pushing and slapping and white tiles stained red. So that's why he didn't really count it as sleep, because it was more draining than refreshing.

In his classes, Kurt couldn't concentrate. He'd been scolded on numerous occasions for not knowing the answer to a teacher's question, or staring out the window when he should have been paying attention to some other thing that he couldn't care less about at this point in time. When he should have been taking down notes, he was drawing little pictures of him and Blaine, together. Little pictures that made his heart ache with a longing so strong it felt as though his chest was being torn apart over and over again so that eventually there'd be nothing left but an empty space where his heart should be.

Each time he got back to his dorm, he'd walk past the empty, untouched side of the room that belonged to his boyfriend, and he'd cut out every single one of his little pictures. He'd stick them on the roof above his bed and he would lay there for hours just staring at them, losing himself in sorrow and despair. Whenever he wasn't doing that he would be staring at his phone, waiting for some sort of reply from Blaine. He had sent him hundreds of messages and called him who knows how many times. Blaine had never replied. Every once in a while he would hear the familiar sound of his message tone from across the room and he would tear his eyes away from his roof, sprint to his desk and then try not to break down again when he discovers that it's only Wes or David, asking if he wanted to talk and if he had seen Blaine and Kurt what's wrong? Kurt never replied to them.

He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't think he could. And how would they be able to help anyway? No, he wasn't going to talk to them, he didn't want to burden them with more problems when they were already buried under a mountain of work and trying to deal with the stress of school. For now Kurt was simply trying to deal with the fact that he didn't know how Blaine was. He didn't know if he was still at his parent's house and he didn't know how Blaine felt about the fact that Kurt had left him there, alone, with his parents.

Blaine's parents were completely and utterly insane, Kurt had decided. He had simply imagined them to be overprotective and maybe a little annoying, but nothing that couldn't be dealt with. Nothing out of the ordinary for a pair of concerned parents. He had imagined that Blaine may have been overreacting a little, and they really weren't that bad. Blaine, in fact, had been under-reacting, and whether he knew it or not was beside the point. The Andersons were crazy.

Kurt was still trying to figure out how a couple of people could be so…he didn't even know the word for it. He didn't understand them at all. Blaine was their son! How could they act like that to their own son? Did Blaine think that was normal? Kurt now understood why Blaine spent as much time as he could at Dalton, Kurt would do the same if his parents were that intolerable. Still, he couldn't wrap his head around how completely mental they appeared to be.

* * *

><p><strong>The Anderson Household<strong>

It had been three days. Three days since Blaine woke up in his bed. Three days since he had been outside of his room. Three days since he had last seen Kurt, crying and stumbling to get away from his parents.

His parents.

That's why he was here. That's why he had a pounding in his head and an ache in his chest and anger so powerful that he couldn't even think straight. His parents had gone too far this time. They had crossed some sort of boundary, some sort of line and now, well, now they'd done some real damage. If it had only been him, if Kurt hadn't been involved, maybe things would be okay. If Blaine hadn't made Kurt come with him maybe everything would be fine and they'd be in their dorm room, doing their homework and teasing each other so that one of them would pretend to be offended and the other would try to make it up to them by pressing sweet, innocent kisses along any expanse of exposed skin.

If only.

Instead Blaine was stuck in his room, not knowing when he would be able to leave and not knowing if Kurt even got back to Dalton safely. Had Kurt given up on him? Was it all too much? Did Kurt think that it was too risky too stay with Blaine. Of course, he wouldn't blame him. Kurt had finally witnessed the awful truth, and there was no forgetting that.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and mentally groaned when his mother entered his room. She didn't ask permission.

"Blaine, dear, I brought you in some lunch," She said pleasantly.

"Not hungry," Blaine replied begrudgingly.

It wasn't entirely true, he was rather hungry, but it made him feel sick to think of eating anything from the hand that had probably bruised Kurt's perfectly beautiful face. So he refused to take the food.

"Sweetie," Blaine cringed at the endearment, "You need to stop thinking about that other boy. He's gone now. Do you think he would have left if he really cared about you?"

He just fixed his mother with icy glare, not gracing that horribly false sentence with a reply.

"It's better that he's gone anyway," his mother continued, "Now you can just focus on getting better."

"Mum, how many times do I have to say it? I. Am. Fine."

"No sweetie, you aren't. I know what's best for you. That boy—"

"His name is Kurt."

"I don't care. Was he telling you that you were okay? Because you aren't. That boy lied to you Blaine."

"He didn't lie! He helped me. He _cares_ about me, which is more than I can say for you."

"How _dare_ you. Who do you think pays for all your medicine? Hmm? Who do you think makes sure that you have the things you need to stay _alive_? If it weren't for your father and I, you'd be dead."

"Maybe then you'd be happy!" Blaine yelled suddenly, tears beginning to break free and mark their glistening tracks on his flushed face, "Maybe then, you would have everything you've ever wanted. You'd be able to go back to your old life. I'm sure that if you had the choice, you'd trade me to get all your money back. Wouldn't you?"

Mrs. Anderson didn't deny it.

After she had left the room, Blaine broke down. He sobbed uncontrollably, storming around his room and punching his walls. He banged hard on his door over and over and over again. No one answered. He threw his bottle of pills across the room where it hit the wall and rebounded onto Blaine's bed, vanishing somewhere in the sheets. Blaine came to a halt in the middle of his room after failing to open his locked door. He needed to call Kurt, but where was his phone?

He turned his room upside down looking for it. He rummaged all through his desk, tipping the contents of his drawers on his floor. He stripped his bed in the hope of finding it lost between the sheets, but he only found his medication, a cruel reminder of the reality of his life. He scoured the floor, rifled through clothes and shoes and even faced the dark, cobwebbed space under his bed, but to no avail.

"Mum, Dad, where is my phone?" He yelled as loud as he could manage, forehead resting against his locked door.

There was no answer.

"Where is it?" He yelled again.

No answer.

Blaine was so desperate, he was just staring at the door handle, willing it to unlock.

"Please, please, please, please, please…" He was chanting to himself.

Blaine was one of those people who could only be kept in a confined space for a short amount of time. He was like a puppy, he needed to get out and explore and play and laugh and have fun. If you kept him cooped up, well, it was very hard for him to handle. I mean, it had been three days and he was already trying to magic himself out of the room.

* * *

><p>That night Blaine dreamt of Kurt while Kurt was sticking yet more pictures on his roof. Kurt vowed to invest in a good camera, while Blaine slept. He dreamt of them holding hands and eating ice-cream and watching a sunset. Blaine would rest his head on Kurt's shoulder while Kurt played with his curls and then Blaine would raise his head a little so Kurt would look at him with those eyes of his that took Blaine's breath away every single time and Blaine would smile and Kurt would smile back. They'd share a kiss that would warm each of them to the core and nothing else in the world would ever matter to them. Because, in that moment, everything would be perfect. And even if one day they no longer had each other, they'd always have that memory.<p>

Blaine promised himself that one day, that dream would become reality.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	11. Escape

**Hi again! Sorry this chapter took so long to get here, I had some trouble figuring out how I was going to do it all...but it's here now so we needn't worry! Reviews are very, very, very, very much appreciated!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine awoke to find his bedroom door unlocked. And not only was it unlocked, but it was wide open, allowing him access to the rest of the house. This was most surprising, seeing as Blaine's parents had gone out for the morning. They hadn't said where, but frankly he didn't give a damn.<p>

It was strange and it made Blaine suspicious, why would they let him out of his room while they were out of the house? Why would they suddenly give him the freedom he's been wanting, when they had seemingly wanted him to stay cooped up? Blaine wasn't going to spend long wondering, mainly because he was too eager to escape the confines of his room, but also because his parents were crazy and he may never know why they do what they do. So he leapt out of bed and flew out of his room, bare feet freezing cold against the tiles. He hopped around, his feet not accustomed to the low temperature, before reluctantly deciding to scamper back to his room quickly and pull on some warm socks.

After he had covered his cold toes with warm fabric, he sped out of his room once again, heading straight to the kitchen. He slid along the floors, skidding around corners and almost slipping a few times as he raced to where the food was. He stopped when he was in front of the fridge, his thoughts interrupted by a small note stuck to the door.

_Blaine,_

_Your father and I are out. We'll be back around noon. You must behave yourself; don't go snooping where you know you shouldn't be. And make sure you have taken your medication. You mustn't forget that, it's important. If you need anything call us me._

_Mum xx _

Blaine scoffed. As if he was going to call her! If he needed anything, he would be the one to get it. He wasn't some helpless child! When would they realise that? He ripped the note off the fridge and tore it into a million pieces before dropping it in the bin. If anything, his mother's seemingly "normal" and concerned note made him even angrier than if there had been some angry words waiting for him.

After Blaine had filled his stomach, almost emptying the entire kitchen as a result, he settled on the family couch, placing his head upon his knuckles and furrowing his brow in thought. What should he do now? No doubt the front door would be locked, with no keys available. He even if he could get out he had no car, no money, no nothing. He had already tried the home phones and they had been disconnected somehow, thanks to his parents. So what was there to do…

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound. A ringing, accompanied with the sound of something vibrating against a hard surface. It took him but a moment to recognise it.

His phone.

His phone was ringing! But where was it? Blaine cursed and he flung himself out of the chair, following the sound in the hopes of finding where it was hidden. The ringing became louder and louder, signalling that he was nearing its location. It reached its highest volume when he had his ear pressed against the door of his parent's bedroom. Of course. Of course his parent's would have kept it in their room, seeing as Blaine would normally have absolutely no desire to set foot in there. It was the safest place to keep it.

Well, not anymore. Not that Blaine now knew where it was. He was willing to do anything to get it.

Anything.

He didn't even try the handle; he just kicked the door as hard as he could. His suspicions that it wasn't as easy as it looked in the movies were confirmed. His foot just rebounded off the door, sending pains up through his ankle, shin and knee.

Damn.

Blaine stepped back a couple of meters and prepared himself for his next onslaught, bending his knees and angling his body so that his shoulder would be the first thing to hit the door. He took a deep breath, committing himself to what he was about to do. Blaine began to run forward, quickly gaining speed and closing his eyes as he made contact with the door. He felt the wood splinter and his momentum carried him over the threshold, the door swinging open and banging on the wall of his parent's room before swinging back and bumping into Blaine, who was still lying on the floor, getting his breath back.

His shoulder was throbbing, the pain gradually making itself more and more prominent. He didn't want to put any weight on it, so he got up off of the floor using his left arm before running over to the bedside table, clutching his shoulder as he went. He reached out to it with a shaking hand, thankful that Kurt still hadn't hung up, and pressed the answer button. He smiled; he was finally going to hear the breathtaking sound of Kurt's voice again.

Kurt was lying on his boyfriend's bed, which was beginning to lose Blaine's scent, when the ringing stopped. He had decided to try calling Blaine again, even though all his other efforts had been fruitless. He needed to try. He couldn't just sit there doing nothing…well, not anymore. He'd done enough of that these past few days, so he decided to try calling Blaine's mobile again, seeing as it was the only way he had a chance of actually contacting Blaine.

Gorgeous, beautiful, charming, delicate, stunning, lovely, handsome, dazzling, magnificent Blaine.

Maybe Blaine didn't want to talk to him? Maybe he had gotten all his messages, all his calls, but had _chosen_ not to answer them. What if he believed all the things his parents were surely telling him? What if he didn't love Kurt anymore?

Kurt couldn't handle the thought. He broke down again, silent tears spilling onto his pale cheeks. It seemed as if he had never stopped crying since he left Blaine's parent's house. His eyes were never not red and puffy and his bottom lip was always trembling. It took something as simple as Blaine's name being read out on the class roll call to reduce Kurt to a shaking, teary mess.

His classmates knew something was wrong. They'd have to be the most ignorant people in the entire world if they didn't. Once, on the second day of Blaine's disappearance, Kurt was approached after class by a few of the kids that studied French with him. They'd asked him what was wrong? Where was Blaine? Is there anything we can do to help?

Well, Kurt had snapped.

He screamed at them, telling them not to worry about anything and to leave him alone. He yelled at them as they retreated down the hall, his voice filling the halls as he told them not to go poking their noses in other people's business. After they'd disappeared from sight, Kurt noticed that everyone else present in the hall had stopped to watch, and were now staring at Kurt, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

It was terrifying.

Kurt turned and fled, the sound of his feet hitting the cold floor echoed as he ran to his room. He threw himself onto Blaine's bed, buried his face in the pillow and screamed. He needed to let out the rest of this tense energy that had been building inside of him.

No-one had dared to ask him about Blaine since.

But now he was lying on his bed, and his phone had just stopped ringing. Normally it would just continue to ring and ring and ring until Kurt couldn't take it anymore and he would end the call.

Not this time.

Kurt's eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly, kinking his neck as he did. He reached for the phone, turning speakerphone off and smashing the mobile against his ear.

"Hello? Hello? Blaine? Hello?" He gasped, trying to control his excited breathing.

Blaine laughed with pure joy. "Kurt! Kurt, oh thank God, Kurt it's you!"

"Blaine where are you? How are you?"

"Everything's fine I'm-"

"But are you okay? Blaine what's going on? Your parents are crazy!"

"Kurt I know, but just listen to me-"

"I've been so worried Blaine. So. Damn. Worried. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to talk to you again and I've been scared that you were dead or something or that your parents had done something or that you didn't love me anymore and-"

"Kurt! STOP!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt did indeed stop. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He let the air out of his lungs slowly, releasing some of his stress and then he waited for Blaine to talk.

"Kurt, I'm fine," Blaine began, wincing as his shoulder suffered an especially painful throb, "Well, mostly. I'm still at my house, but my parents are out. Yes, my crazy-ass parents. I see now just how _mental_ they are. They're out right now, so I'm home alone-"

There was silence. Blaine felt like he shouldn't be asking for Kurt's help right now, seeing as the last time he asked Kurt to do something for him ended up with Kurt being slapped by Mrs. Anderson, fleeing the house in hysterics and Blaine lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor, but he really needed a hand.

"Kurt…would it be okay if you came and got me? You're the only other person with a key to the house so you're kind of the only one who can get me out of here," Blaine choked out.

"But, Blaine…I don't have your key anymore," Kurt replied hesitantly.

Blaine spluttered. "What? But…but it was right next to my car keys! And you took those! You took all of them!"

"I tried Blaine! I tried! But when your mum…" Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, his voice shaky as he recalled the painful memories, "When she _hit_ me, I dropped them. I was in such a rush to get out that I just grabbed what I could. I guess you didn't see that bit. Your mum picked up the rest of the keys and put them in her pocket."

Blaine was stunned.

"I'm so sorry Blaine! I tried! I did my best! If only I-"

"Kurt, I understand. Just tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"What pants was my mum wearing?"

"Blaine I don't think I can-"

"Just try Kurt. _Please." _Blaine pleaded.

Kurt had no idea what Blaine was getting at. Why would he want to know what _pants_ his mum had been wearing? He wasn't going to question him, he was simply puzzled as to why this information was so important?

"Uh, I think they were jeans? Just dark blue jeans that-" Kurt said uncertainly.

"Thanks! Now just wait one sec…"

Kurt heard the sound of Blaine's heavy breathing as he ran somewhere. He heard some doors opening and closing and muffled noises that Kurt couldn't quite place.

"YES!" Blaine suddenly yelled into the phone, startling Kurt and making him jump.

Blaine's laughter filled Kurt's ears and Kurt was reminded of just how beautiful the sound was.

"Kurt! The keys were still in her pocket! Oh my God I can't believe I was right!"

"Blaine that's great…but-"

"Don't worry! I'm coming to Dalton now. I'll see you soon! I love you, Kurt. After this I promise I'll never leave you again."

And with that, Blaine hung up, leaving Kurt bewildered.

Blaine shoved the phone into his pocket and ran back to his room. He grabbed a bag and threw in the pills he despised so much as well as some other stuff he thought he might need at Dalton before running to his back door. He fumbled with the keys before opening the door and storming out to his backyard.

It was a small, bare yard. The grass was in need of mowing and the one attempt at a hedge had been left untended for who knows how long. The brown paint on the fence surrounding the small space was faded and peeling and there were posts missing. In the back right corner was a small tin shed surrounded by vines and cobwebs.

That shed brought back memories that had previously stayed buried deep in the back of his mind.

Blaine remembered how his father used to take him out to the back shed eagerly, and Blaine's face would brighten with the knowledge that they were about to do something he enjoyed. Something that would take his mind off all his problems for a while.

His father would pull open the door, revealing a battered and beaten up old motorbike and Blaine would watch as he would drag it out to the yard.

They'd spend hours working on it, his father teaching him what each part was for and how they could fix it. His dad would smile genuinely, happiness radiating from his entire being.

Blaine would cherish the memory of that look in the future when all he saw were frowns and scowls.

They never finished that bike together. Around the time that Blaine was 14, his parents began to smile less and less. They stayed up late talking in hushed voices and when Blaine came in to tell them that he'd finished his homework, they'd stop talking immediately and tell Blaine that is was time for bed. No acknowledgement of his efforts at all. Whenever Blaine would ask his dad if he wanted to work on the bike, his father would make some kind of excuse that he was "too busy" or "Blaine, I have work to do."

So Blaine would go out there by himself and work on the motorbike, fixing, cleaning and improving it.

It was his one solace.

His one escape.

He had completed it on the summer holidays when he was 15 years old. He had told his father, hands smeared with grease and sweat trickling down his face.

"That's good, son," His father had murmured, not looking up from his newspaper.

Blaine had known better than to try getting a better reaction, so he had washed himself and grabbed himself some dinner before retiring to his room for the night.

Now he was glad he had made the effort to finish the motorbike, even if it had meant spending every single day of his summer holidays out in the yard, getting sunburnt and occasionally burning his fingers on the hot metal. Now he had some way to get out of here.

Blaine dragged the old bike out of the shed and round to the front of the house, just squeezing it along a small path that ran along the outside of the house to the front. He was just about to start it and leave before he remembered that he'd need a helmet. Blaine ran back inside, using the back door, and headed straight to his room. He still had his Disney princess helmet that he'd bought when he was 9. He'd saved up all his pocket money for two months to buy it and he'd treated it like it was made of gold. The helmet was buried beneath a heap of meaningless junk in his wardrobe and it took him at least five minuted to find it. When he did, Blaine dusted it off fondly and felt as if he had just been reunited with an old friend.

Finally ready to go, Blaine bounded back out of the house and to his old red motorbike, preparing himself for the journey to Dalton. He kick started the bike eagerly, feeling more full of energy than he ever since he had arrived at his home. Or prison, as Blaine would prefer to put it.

He couldn't wait to see Kurt again. He couldn't wait to feel the touch of Kurt's skin on his and feel the familiar electrical current run through him as a result. Every time he shared some kind of contact with Kurt he felt as though he was electrified. His senses became heightened and his heartbeat would rapidly increase. Something as simple as holding Kurt's hand would send a shiver of pleasure up Blaine's spine. And every time they shared a kiss, no matter how sweet or how passionate, Blaine felt as if the whole world had dissolved and he and Kurt were floating through some kind of universe of emotion. The air around them would feel as though it was alive with feeling and they're bodies would respond to each other so perfectly that Blaine doubted that there was anyone else in this world that could make him feel as Kurt did. Kurt was the one for him. The _only_ one for him.

Soon, he was going to be able remind Kurt of that.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still sitting on Blaine's bed, revelling in the knowledge that soon he was going to be able to be with Blaine again.<p>

He was going to see him.

Hear him.

Feel him.

The thought made Kurt feel giddy and he fell back onto the soft pillows beneath him, his mind filled with images of he and Blaine together, smiling and happy.

It was the best feeling in the world.

He had no idea how long he laid there for, simply lost in his own imagination, but after a while he began to feel a little uneasy. He had a feeling, a weird feeling, and he couldn't quite place what it meant.

In an attempt to distract himself he got up and walked over to the desk, about to start cleaning it up when he caught sight of the clock.

Blaine should _definitely_ be here by now. What was keeping him?

Kurt thought maybe he had stopped somewhere to buy some apple juice. Because that's something he'd do…right?

He wasn't too good at convincing himself and soon enough, he was pacing the room anxiously.

Nothing's happened to Blaine. Nothing's happened to Blaine.

He was chanting this to himself over and over again, willing himself to believe it.

_Nothing _has happened to Blaine.

The strange feeling in his gut seemed to be intensifying and he felt like he was going to be sick.

More time passed and he still hadn't heard anything from Blaine. He didn't want to call him, just in case Blaine really was just doing something innocent and Kurt was worrying too much. Blaine would tell him if he needed him. He'd tell Kurt if he was in trouble. Kurt knew this was true.

And with that knowledge, Kurt relaxed. Everything will be okay, he was sure of it.

Suddenly, his phone lit up and began vibrating against the wood of the desk. Kurt walked calmly over to it, smiling as he saw Blaine's name flashing across the screen.

"Hey Blaine, where are you?"

"Is this Mr. Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt was taken aback by the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line. Who was using Blaine's phone?

The strange feeling returned.

"Yes, yes that's me. I'm Kurt. Why? Who are you? What's happened? Where's Blaine?"

The owner of the deep, unfamiliar voice cleared his throat before continuing and Kurt sunk to his knees as the next few words reached his ears.

"There's been an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger again! I'll try to update quickly I promise!<strong>

**Thanks for reading all this so far **


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**Before I give you Chapter 12 I'd just like to take this opportunity to promote two people who I think deserve to have their fics read. Admittedly, they are my friends, but I wouldn't promote them unless they were good. And they're great. Truly amazing in my opinion. So if you get the chance I recommend you go check out these two authors:**

**mushuthedragon**

**thebeeisme**

**They are both very different in what they write yet are equally awesome. I love them to bits and they've given me something really special.**

**To quote a little song I know - This must be how it feels, to have a home.**

**So anyway, here is Chapter 12**

**Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

><p>Kurt's whole world came crashing down in that instant. As soon as he heard the word "accident" he shattered.<p>

He was numb.

This couldn't be happening.

Blaine had already suffered so much.

Kurt quickly got directions to the crash site from the mysterious stranger on the phone and, as soon as he had gotten over his initial shock, headed to the place the man had described.

He arrived just in time to see Blaine's motorbike being taken away. Well, what was left of it. It was barely recognisable as a motorbike anymore. All that was left was a crumpled heap of red and silver metal, twisted as if it had been bent like soft wire.

Blaine survived that?

It was with that thought, that Kurt's heart somehow began to feel even more pain as he realised he had never found out in exactly what condition Blaine was in. So really, he didn't know if he had survived.

He must've made some kind of sound, because a police officer gazed in his direction, catching sight of Kurt as he watched the remnants of Blaine's bike disappear round a corner.

Blaine had been on that bike. The bike that was now just bits and pieces.

What if Blaine was like the bike - utterly ruined beyond repair. What if he had been scattered just like the parts, unable to be put back together again. The bike had driven for the last time. What if Blaine had breathed his final breath? Maybe Blaine's heart would never work again, like the engine. The motorbike would probably be dumped in some kind of scrap yard, left to rust. Would Blaine be left in some cemetery, left to rot?

Kurt was driving himself insane. Every thought was a different source of suffering for him. He didn't know how Blaine was, or _where _he was for that matter. So he decided he shouldn't assume anything while he still didn't know anything.

He decided that ignorance wasn't always bliss.

Kurt didn't even flinch when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you need to get off the ground," the man said softly.

Kurt realised he was sitting on the pavement, his head in his hands and not even caring about getting his designer pants dirty. He looked up into the face of the police officer and took the hand that was offered to him, using it to help himself be lifted off the ground.

"Now, I'm guessing you're Kurt," the man said.

Kurt realised he recognised the voice and looked into the kind face of the policeman once again. This must be the man he talked with on the phone.

The man who had told him the news about Blaine.

Kurt broke down into broken sobs again and the officer put an arm around his shoulder.

"My name's Paul," the man, Paul, continued.

"Kurt," he choked out.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you want some answers?"

"Yes. Please."

Instead of answering him, Paul just led him towards the police car.

"Wha-"Kurt began.

"I don't think I'm informed enough to answer everything you want to know. So I'll take you somewhere where you can get all the answers," Paul said.

Kurt decided he liked Paul.

After driving for what seemed like an eternity, Paul stopped the car outside of the local hospital. Kurt felt like throwing up.

He should have insisted to pick Blaine up. He shouldn't have let him just drive to Dalton on some million year old motorbike that hadn't seen sunlight in years. He should've been a good boyfriend.

He'd failed Blaine.

The lady at the front desk, after Kurt enquired about Blaine's whereabouts, directed him to room 101. Kurt was worried by the expression on her face as she told Kurt how to get there. It was a look of compassion, and it scared him.

After what seemed like a million years, Kurt arrived outside the door labelled 101.

The minutes passed. Kurt just stared at the handle, seemingly unable to bring himself to open the door. He didn't want to have to face reality. One his way there, he had decided Blaine must be alive. He _was_ alive. Otherwise he wouldn't currently be in a hospital bed in room 101 now would he? That assumption had calmed him down. Blaine was alive. That's all that mattered.

Kurt needed to be strong.

He needed to be strong for Blaine.

He needed to be strong for himself.

Kurt pushed down on the handle and swung the door open. It glided smoothly on its hinges, offering no sound to distract Kurt from the sight in front of him.

Blaine was sleeping. His face looked peaceful, if not bruised and swollen. There seemed to be a large gash above his left eyebrow that had been stitched up, along with other small cuts and scrapes visible over every inch of Blaine's skin. His right arm was in a sling, which wasn't a good sign, but Kurt supposed that things could have been much, much worse.

He pulled up a seat beside Blaine's bed as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty, and sat patiently, holding onto Blaine's free hand.

Time passed and Kurt didn't move. He didn't plan to either. He was going to stay there for as long as it took for Blaine to wake up, of that much he was sure.

Turns out it took longer than he expected and dozed off himself.

He was woken by a small shake to his shoulder.

"Mmmblaineszatyou?" Kurt mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No, deary," said the nurse who was bustling about the room, checking tubes and complicated machines that beeped and flashed.

"All that noise you're making is going to wake him you know, and I think he needs his sleep," Kurt said to the nurse, still not fully awake.

At this the nurse seemed to freeze. It took her a few moments to relax and she seemed to be shaking her head. She moved over to crouch beside Kurt and hold his other hand between her two. They were warm. Kurt read her badge, which informed him that her name was Anna.

"Uh, darling," Anna began.

"My name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And he is my boyfriend," Kurt stated clearly, inclining his head to the still figure on the bed.

The nurse looked slightly taken aback at Kurt's abruptness, but her face softened quickly once again and she sighed.

Kurt was sick of people sighing.

"Kurt," Anna began, squeezing his hand a little, "Blaine, uh, won't be waking up soon. Well, he might…but it's highly unlikely."

"Why? Is he under some kind of anaesthesia? "Kurt questioned.

"No. I can't believe you don't know. You really should have been told. You're his _boyfriend_ for Christ's sake!"

"Please, Anna, just get on with it?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Well, uh, Blaine is in a coma Kurt. And there's really no telling when he'll wake up. Or _if_ he'll wake up for th-"

"Don't say that!" Kurt said firmly, realising that suddenly he was the one squeezing Anna's hand, "Blaine _will_ wake up. I know he will. He's strong. He'll pull through. And _I'm_ going to be here for him when he does."

Anna just shook her head sadly. She must have decided there was nothing left to say because she freed her hand from Kurt's grasp, and with one final check of everything, left Kurt alone with Blaine.

He may as well have been alone. All he had was the insistent beeping of the machines to keep him company, and soon he found himself tapping his foot to the rhythm.

The rhythm of Blaine's heart.

Kurt couldn't decide whether Blaine being in a coma was good news or bad news. It meant he was still alive, and that Kurt could still see him and touch him and kiss him. But on the other hand, it meant that in Kurt's opinion he was the closest to death he could be without actually dying. And death was still a possibility.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt whispered, finally letting the tears run free.

Could Blaine hear him? Kurt had heard stories that suggested as much, but whether it was true or not, well, maybe he'd never know.

There were so many things he wished he'd said to Blaine. So many things that Kurt had kept hidden for fear that Blaine would think it was silly or naïve.

He realised now that he should have already told those things to Blaine a million times, just to remind him of how much he meant to Kurt.

Maybe now it was too late?

Kurt didn't want to leave all those things unsaid, even if Blaine never did hear them.

"Do you remember the first day we met, Blaine? I do. I remember it clearly. I was doing a terrible job of being a spy, and you saw right through me," Kurt laughed, thought it was interrupted by his own sobbing.

"I tapped you on the shoulder and you turned around and looked at me. Your eyes looked like someone had spun gold all through them, and they were so radiant and dazzling and _clear_ I thought you must be from some other world where everyone has magic eyes used to entrance other boys. And your hair, the first time I saw it un-gelled I was so shocked as to why you would drown it in all that product. You have the prettiest curls I have ever seen in my entire life. I remember the first time we slept in the same bed, I waited for hours until I was sure that you were asleep so I could run my fingers through them. It's one of my favourite things about you, Blaine, your hair. It felt like silk that had been spun from the softest thread in the universe. And when the moon shone on it, it made it look like I was holding a river of moonbeams and I thought that it was the most magical thing I had ever seen, apart from your eyes of course. I know I tease you about your eyebrows sometimes too, but I actually think they're completely adorable. They're part of what makes you who you are, and I wouldn't _ever_ want to change that. And _God_ Blaine your lips. I don't even know how you do it. You're better than the best kisser I had ever imagined. Even if it's just quick and sweet, or playful, or completely rough and full of heat, it sends shivers down my spine and my legs feel boneless and my head swims and I can't seem to concentrate on anything. I feel really selfish for saying so, but I want you to be mine forever. You're beautiful in every single way possible. I love how you're so playful and puppy-like and enthusiastic about _everything_. Yet, at the same time, you're so gentle and kind and honest. You're the most incredible human being I have ever met Blaine. To be honest, I never really believed in love at first sight. I thought you couldn't love someone simply based on a look, a glance and a few exchanged words. But when you turned around, when you told me that your name was Blaine and you shook my hand, well, that was it for me. I was a goner. My only goal in that moment was to be able to hold your hand in mine again. They just felt like they had _fit_. And _then, _then you tell me the Warblers are performing so you take my hand again and we run down that ridiculously empty hallway. That was the happiest moment of my life. But that moment had to end, and we arrive at our destination. You tell me not to forget my jacket and then you leave me standing alone in a room of strangers. I thought you were just ditching me. I thought that was it for us. At least I had been able to enjoy a couple of minutes alone with you, even if we were just running down some hallway. And then you sing that ridiculous song about teenagers going "all the way" and oh my God, you were unbelievable."

Kurt was laughing, though the sound seemed out of place in the sterile, white room.

The moment didn't last long and after Kurt had stopped chuckling, he quickly became sober once again and looked up at his unconscious boyfriend through misty eyes.

"You still are."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are like hot chocolate to me - they are heart-warming and made me feel wonderful on the inside.<strong>


	13. The Hardest Part

**Now this chapter here just kinda wrote itself...it didn't turn out like I had planned _at all_ so I hope it's alright. Thank you all for the support so far **

**Probably a good idea to do this so - Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Hardest Part**

* * *

><p>Kurt waited.<p>

This was the part when Blaine was supposed to wake up.

This was the part where everything turned out to be okay.

Turns out, this was the part where Kurt realised that real life isn't like the movies.

Blaine didn't wake up after Kurt's big confession. He didn't move, he didn't squeeze Kurt's hand; he just laid there as if he was carved out of stone.

Kurt still wasn't leaving though.

People come and go. Minutes turn into hours. Sometimes his phone would ring, interrupting the thick silence that hung around the two of them, but the call was never answered. Kurt's muscles were stiff from not moving out of his chair. He vaguely noticed the nurse bringing him food and water, but it was rarely touched.

Kurt just waited.

He was determined that he was going to be there when Blaine woke up. He needed to be. If he wasn't there, Blaine would probably think he had deserted him. Or maybe he would think Kurt has better things to do?

No. Kurt needed to show Blaine that he was going to be there for him. Always.

After who knows how long, Kurt's daydreaming was interrupted by a cooing in his ear.

"Kurt, listen sweetie, you've been here for too long."

Kurt looked around, wincing as his neck protested against the movement. He was looking into the face of Anna, the nurse who had been looking after Blaine. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in her glasses and was horrified by what he saw. His hair was sticking out everywhere, he had bags under his eyes and his skin looked dull and lifeless. Blaine looked in better condition than he did.

"Deary, it's been three days. I think you have to leave now," Anna continued.

"Three days?" Kurt asked, amazed at how quickly the time seemed to have passed.

Anna nodded, a look of concern upon her face.

"I'm fine," Kurt responded quickly before Anna could question the state of his own health.

"Okay, well, you really do have to go now. I'm sorry."

"But I have to be here for Blaine. I have to be here when he wakes up!"

"Kurt, we don't know if that's going to-"

"I have to be here!" Kurt yelled, shooting up out of his chair and moving closer to Blaine.

Anna watched on as Kurt turned towards Blaine and brushed some of his curls off of his head.

"Kurt, you have to go. It's not my decision to make, if it were I wouldn't be here. Look, I promise to call you as soon as anything happens here, alright?"

Kurt was still unhappy, but he didn't want to make a fuss for Anna, so he agreed to leave and gave Anna his mobile number.

He made his way to exit the room, stopping at the door to look at Blaine once more. He tried to ignore all the tubes and all the machines and just see _Blaine_. The boy he loved.

The boy who he would _always_ love, no matter what.

Kurt knew that if he didn't leave now, he would never be able to. He turned his back on Blaine and walked down the hall, on his way to the exit. The only sound he could hear was of his echoing footsteps as he walked away from the room he had left his heart in.

He had found the entrance of the hospital and was about to walk out the door when he spied two familiar faces at the front desk. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson stood there talking to the receptionist, tissues held tightly in shaking hands. The receptionist's lips moved and Mrs. Anderson collapsed into her husband's arms, wetting his shirt with her tears. Mr. Anderson just stood there stiffly, acting strong for his wife. Kurt saw past his hard exterior and saw the pain and sadness in his eyes.

Maybe they really did care.

Before Kurt knew what he was doing, he walked over to the two people who had terrified him to the core and stood patiently in front of them, summoning up the courage he needed to face the distraught couple.

"Mr. Anderson, Mrs. Anderson, I'm Kurt. You, uh, might remember me from when I came to your house with Blaine?" Kurt said timidly, forcing himself to make eye contact with Blaine's parents.

Mrs. Anderson sniffed before reaching a hand out to Kurt's face. Kurt stiffened, closing his eyes in preparation for the oncoming pain he was sure he was about to endure. Instead, he just felt fingers brush lightly over his still slightly bruised cheek and he opened his eyes, confused.

"Kurt. I'm so sorry. You just don't understand what it's been like…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Blaine's mother sniffed, dropping her hand and following it with her gaze.

Kurt was stunned. She was sorry?

"That's alright Mrs. Anderson, I understand you must be-"

"Please, call me Joy," Blaine's mother interrupted.

Joy? How ironic.

"Uh, Joy," Kurt continued, "I understand that you've had it rough with Blaine, but you need to see that he really is strong. He's more capable than you think he is."

Kurt knew he was treading a fine line here. Last time he had tried to tell them that Blaine wasn't helpless, there were horrible consequences.

Joy just nodded, but her husband didn't seem convinced. He stared at Kurt with severely disapproving eyes, not letting go of his wife.

"Graeme," he spat out, obviously realising it would be polite to introduce himself.

His attempt was anything _but_ polite.

Kurt just nodded. He had the feeling that if he tried to say anything more he would probably ignite the spark of anger he could glimpse behind Graeme's eyes.

It was time for him to leave.

With a final sympathetic nod to Joy, he turned around and headed out the door.

When Kurt arrived back to his dorm room at Dalton, it was almost fully dark and he was glad he had stopped to grab a coffee on his way back.

Blaine's parents really did care. They weren't just insane, mindless, money-hungry people. Kurt had seen the pain clearly in Joy's eyes, a pain he was oh so familiar with.

Graeme, on the other hand, still seemed oppose Kurt's very existence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was trapped. Trapped inside his own mind.<p>

It was like a movie reel being played in his head. Images switching and changing and warping and twisting so that the most beautiful image could change into the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in an instant.

And in the middle of all these imaginations, hallucinations, whatever you want to call them, was a boy.

One minute Kurt would be asleep next to him, gorgeous as ever.

The next Kurt would be dead next to him, pale as ever.

There was a particularly good one, in which he Kurt were just lying together. Kurt was playing with his hair while he brushed his hand over Kurt's bare chest. He looked up at Blaine with his amazing eyes, which seemed to be glowing bright as a star, and he smiled his adorable smile with his perfect lips. They were older, maybe in their mid-twenties, and things were different. Kurt was still perfect. Still beautiful. But Blaine wasn't sick. Wasn't weak. They were both alive, both well, and they both had each other. Everything was perfect. Everything felt _right_.

The vision changed and suddenly the Kurt was in a hospital bed, still and lifeless. Machines flashed and beeped and Blaine's tears seemed to be the only thing in the room that weren't artificial. Kurt's own life was unnatural, only existing as a result of the whirring gadgets all over the room. Blaine didn't think he could handle it. Soon, the beeping on the machines gradually increased in speed until it was only a constant sound. Kurt's heart had stopped beating, and as a result, Blaine had died inside. Without him, Blaine knew there was nothing for him to fight for.

The image disappeared and Blaine was left with yet another scene, yet another possibility that seemed so real he felt like his heart was going to explode with all these mixed emotions.

It all felt so authentic, Blaine was starting to believe that this was reality.

He could feel himself being pulled down, being sucked in by all the fantasies. It would be so easy just to let go. What was stopping him?

_Kurt._

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Blaine let the name wash over him. Kurt. It was the most magnificent name in existence and it belonged to the most magnificent person in the universe.

Kurt was the reason he had to keep fighting. He was going to show Kurt how strong he could be. He was going to show Kurt that he could win.

Blaine could no longer feel the familiar tug that had been gradually pulling him down. Pulling him away from his body.

And suddenly, there was beeping again. And flashing. But this time Blaine could taste the air.

He could feel the pain.

He wasn't numb anymore. There was a sharp ache in his head and his right arm felt trapped. He right to pull it free but cried out when it only caused him more pain.

His eyelids felt like they were made of lead, but eventually he got them open.

That had hurt.

Blaine was looking at a stark white ceiling. He tried lifting his head off the bed but as soon as he moved there was pain everywhere and his blurry vision seemed to fade a little.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

Everything was starting to hurt. The pain reached to every corner of his body and he groaned.

He couldn't remember how he had gotten here, he wasn't even completely where _here_ was, but judging by the familiar whirring from his dreams he'd say in was in a hospital.

And that wasn't good.

Blaine had had his fair share of hospital visits and he had hated them, but they had never been like this.

He turned his head to the right, moaning every inch of the way until his now clear vision rested on a red button.

"_Press for assistance."_

That sounded like a good idea to Blaine.

Slowly, excruciatingly, he reached his left arm over his body till his index finger came to rest on the large button. He stayed there for a few moments, recovering his breath before pressing down firmly.

While Blaine waited for someone to come to his aid, he let himself think back to his recent experience. He had definitely heard a voice in the midst of all the darkness in his mind.

Kurt's voice.

He hadn't been able to make out the words, but he had felt the emotion, and that had been enough to allow him to pull through.

Kurt had provided him with the strength he needed to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**If this story was a plant, reviews would be the fertilizer. They encourage it to grow.**


	14. Alive

**Hello everyone! I'm a despicable human being, I know. It's been way, WAY too long since I've updated and anything I say won't be enough for you to forgive me so I just hope that this chapter makes up for it somewhat and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY! I'm so slack. A lot has happened since I updated in my life (for the better, at least) and at the moment I'm actually in Germany instead of Australia where I live and it's all crazy and I can't say sorry enough but _sorry_. **

**I'm sorry.**

**Here's chapter 14**

**Alive**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke stiffly the next morning. The air was cool and unforgiving on his barely clothed skin, but he welcomed the feeling like an old friend. It meant he was alive. He was okay. He could <em>feel<em> everything getting better already.

And getting better hurt.

He vaguely remembered last night's events. His sudden regain of consciousness. The nurse rushing in and fiddling with some tubes and fussing over him - telling him to wiggle his toes and squeeze her hand and "Blaine can you hear me? Just nod if you can hear me sweetie."

It was messy and there were too many questions and Blaine hadn't liked it one bit. But he didn't really care about that right now. The only thing he cared about was getting to Kurt.

He needed to see his boyfriend's gorgeous face.

Blaine couldn't say he wasn't disappointed that Kurt wasn't the first thing he saw when he woke up, but really he understood. Kurt wouldn't have wanted to stay in that small, cramped room for long. It was so depressing here. So dull and sterile. No, Kurt definitely wouldn't have liked it. Plus it was dark outside, and the clock in his room was flashing 1:07am…so really Kurt wouldn't be here anyway.

Blaine spent the entire morning answering questions and taking tests and straining his ears to hear what the doctor was saying when he called Blaine's parents. They were going to drive to the hospital and pick him up straight away, seeing as Blaine seemed to be fine, other than the presence of his ever persistent sickness, which nothing could really be done about right now anyway.

You can't cure someone if you don't know what's wrong in them first place.

So Blaine waited a few more hours in his bed. He wasn't allowed to use a phone for some annoying reason and there was nothing on the cheap hospital TV that interested him. He watched it anyway, obviously. Anything to pass the time.

At exactly 10:37:41, he knew because he'd been watching the clock for about an hour now, a nurse came into Blaine's room with a handful of clothes and informed him that his parents had arrived and they were now ready to take him home. Blaine almost fell on his face as he jumped out of bed and practically ran over to the nurse, who chided him for being so careless.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Blaine was sitting across the table from his parents, waiting for them to stop contemplating the way their hands folded together and to start talking. When another tense minute of silence passed without anything being done, Blaine cleared his throat.<p>

"I want to see Kurt this afternoon," He said bluntly.

His father's head snapped up and his eyes bored into his son's. Blaine held his gaze, showing him he wasn't going to back down. Graeme took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to start talking but Blaine's mother gently placed her hand over his before he had the chance to begin.

"Of course sweetie," Joy said gently.

Blaine stopped himself just in time. He had prepared an argument in his head and had been about to start ranting about how he hadn't seen his boyfriend in too long and he was going even if they didn't approve. He hadn't expected his mother to just _agree._

"Uh, okay," Blaine nodded, confusion and apprehension clear on his face, "I..um..thanks. Thank you. I was planning on driving there and-"

"Driving with what?" His father interrupted, eyebrow raised on his steely face.

Of course. Blaine's motorcycle had been completely ruined in the accident. His parent's had told him so during the drive home. How could he have forgotten so quickly?

"Oh. Well—"

"Frankly Blaine I don't think you should be driving at all. You were reckless last time."

"I wouldn't have been reckless if I hadn't been imprisoned in my room for days."

"I think 'imprisoned' is taking it a little too far Blaine."

"I think you took it a little too far when you decided to take away my free will by _locking me in my room and driving my boyfriend out of the house_-"

Joy calmly, yet sternly interrupted what was quickly becoming a heated argument with words laced delicately with ice. "Boys, that's enough. Blaine, you can see Kurt this afternoon darling. I'll drive you," at this point she turned her gaze towards her husband, a warning in her eyes, "And you, _darling_, we should…talk."

Blaine rose abruptly from his chair, causing it to scrape backwards along the ground with a sound that made his mother wince. He held his father's gaze for another few tense seconds, before turning away and storming to his room, swinging his hips sassily just to make his father uncomfortable.

He arrived at his destination and promptly marched over to the phone that had been conveniently set up on his bedside table, intending on calling Kurt and informing him of _everything_. He silently thanked his mother, knowing his father would never have even considered to do anything of the sort.

On his way over he passed his mirror that was set up on the opposite wall and stopped in his tracks at once. Slowly, anxiously he made his way over to the mirror and as each detail of his reflection became clearer and more horrifying.

Blaine hadn't even thought to shower at the hospital, too eager to get out of there, and suddenly realised that meant he hadn't showered in days. His hair was a complete and utter mess. The normally shiny, neat, bouncy curls were dull and tangled - sticking out at every possible angle. He wouldn't be surprised if he found a small family of racoons or something living in there. His face was somewhat bruised, and he reached his hand up to trail his fingers lightly over the stitching above his left eyebrow. At the hospital his arm had been in a sling, but only because of some kind of severe muscle strain or something…he hadn't really been paying attention to the explanation he had received. He desperately needed to shave, and dropped the hand from his stitches to rub over the stubble on his face. Maybe he'd leave it; it would surely give Kurt a surprise. Blaine laughed to himself as he considered the thought, and then decided against the idea, reasoning that maybe Kurt wouldn't want to kiss him if he kept the stubble. Plus, his appearance in general would probably be enough of a surprise.

Blaine cocked his head to the side as he examined the clothes he had been given by the nurse. Someone had obviously just picked random clothes out of his wardrobe and dropped them off at the hospital with no thought as to what they might look like when worn _together_. Blaine's gay fashion sense was tingling with disapproval.

The shirt was an old, baggy, long sleeved monstrosity with some kind of graffiti art splayed over the front in an attempt to make it look somewhat "cool". The off green colour definitely didn't go well with his pants…which were some kind of orangey brown. He looked like a really, unhappy, thin, dirty carrot.

And let's not even get started on the sandals.

Blaine decided, after starting his attempt to tame his hair, that maybe it was better if he didn't call Kurt right at this moment. The outside world wasn't ready for the mess that was Blaine Anderson right now. He would surprise Kurt this afternoon.

He hoped Kurt liked surprises.

So Blaine spent hours cleaning and preening himself in preparation for his big reunion with his beloved boyfriend. He showered, twice. He gelled his hair perfectly, before remembering that one night Kurt had run his hands through his curls when he thought Blaine was sleeping and deciding then to undo his work. He shaved, changed his clothes, cleaned his room – he could only annoy his father _so _much – changed his clothes again, checked his hair for the eight time, not used to seeing it so…self-governing. He searched for his mobile phone, and when he didn't find it reasoned it must have been ruined in the crash and thrown in some dusty old bin. The thought of all his messages he'd received from Kurt being gone saddened him, thought he couldn't help but feel happy again as soon as his mind drifted back to what was taking place this afternoon.

* * *

><p>It was finally 12:30pm and Blaine was following after his mother around the house asking her if they could leave yet. Well, maybe following was putting it too simply…It was more like Blaine was skidding round the house on socked feet, bumping into walls and any other inanimate object in his way as he rushed to catch up with his mother on the slippery tiles as she rushed around the house completing household chores. She was half rushing because she needed to get the washing off the clothesline before it rained, yet also because she was afraid if she stopped to listen to Blaine she'd be incapable of saying no to him.<p>

Joy found his love and enthusiasm for Kurt quite cute. Actually, she found it completely adorable and often found herself wishing she was young again.

Not only that, but Joy wished with all her heart she still had a "better half".

It had been quite a while since she'd had felt anything romantic at all towards Graeme. When they had first met he had been a handsome, kind, gentle young man with bright eyes and a warm heart. But over the years, he had changed.

He had become cold and stubborn. He had long ago stopped showing any affection and it wasn't long until Joy had found herself questioning whether he even cared about anything at all anymore.

Other than himself, of course.

Lost in thought, Joy had stopped in her tracks and was brought back to reality when she was shoved hard from behind. Stumbling forward, she caught herself just in time and whipped around to stare at Blaine, who had become bashful and his face was apprehensive and apologetic.

"Blaaaaine." Joy drawled exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Mum! I'm really, really sorry do you need help with anything cause I'll help you if you need it but also it's 12:32pm right now and I want to see Kurt but if you're busy then-"

Joy held up her hand, cutting Blaine off as she tried to compose her thoughts after trying to process Blaine's hasty rambling.

"Blaine, honey," she began.

"You could've hurt your mother Blaine. Stop acting like a child and leave her alone while she's working," Graeme had appeared in the nearest doorway, looking stiff as ever.

Blaine was caught in-between the couple, who were currently engaged in some kind of silent eye war. He didn't know where to look. He felt bad for running into his Mum, but then his Dad might begin lecturing Blaine about "respect" and how he "lacked it" just because he hadn't been looking at him.

Blaine decided his toes were a good compromise.

"Graeme its fine. I'm done. Blaine didn't do anything wrong. We're just about to leave anyway," Joy hadn't broken Blaine's father's gaze and was staring at him with a look that would've terrified Blaine to the core, was it directed at him. He'd never seen her look so fierce.

Graeme frowned and departed with a huff. At his exit, Joy sighed and relaxed as if she'd just used up all her energy on that short conversation. After a moment, she turned to her son, who was still staring down at his feet.

"Blaine sweetheart," she said and Blaine looked up, angst and concern not hidden by the creases in his forehead as he frowned, "Are you ready to go?"

At this, the previous, unhappy expression dissolved and Blaine rolled his eyes before fixing his mother with a priceless "bitch please" look. Joy chuckled and threw her arm around her son's shoulder's leading them towards the door to leave.

"Wait Mum I have to check my hair!" Blaine panicked as he slipped from under his mother's arm and rushed to the closest reflective object.

He plucked at a few curls and readjusted a few locks before walking very stiffly back to his mother, who was now waiting by the door, keys in hand.

"Blaine what's wrong?" she asked, "Why are you walking like that? Did you hurt your back rushing?"

Blaine gave her a confused look. "No. I don't want my hair to move. So if I walk like this I don't move my head so my hair stays in the same place."

Joy just shook her head in wonder, figuring that Blaine would forget all about how he's walking when he sees Kurt.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the car, listening to some song on the radio about love and clubs. Blaine wasn't paying attention. What did they know about love anyway? Okay…maybe that was a big harsh. But Blaine couldn't fathom how anyone could love someone more than he loved Kurt.

Blaine quickly snapped out of his daydreaming when he realised the scenery flashing by out the window wasn't seen if you were driving to Dalton. He look at his Mum, who looked calm as she continued driving down the quiet road.

"Uh, Mum…"

"Yeah?"

"Where…uh…where are you going?" Blaine questioned hesitantly.

She didn't answer, slowing the car down and turning into a small car park in front of a few buildings.

After stopping the car and turning off the engine, Joy finally turned to face her confused son and nodded out the windscreen, signalling for him to look.

"You weren't going to go empty handed were you?" she put simply.

Blaine turned his gaze outside and instantly chided himself for not considering what his Mum had obviously already had in mind.

They were parked in front of a florist.

Blaine turned back to Joy, eyes bright and smile even brighter.

"Mum you're a genius!" He managed to say before he tried to jump out of the car before being flung back into his seat after forgetting take his seatbelt off first.

Joy watched him as he jogged into the shop, amazed at his energy after such an ordeal. She laid back against the headrest, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace, quite and the feeling of freedom that came with being out of the house, away from her husband.

Soon enough, the car door opened once again and the fresh, silky smell of flowers filled her nostrils as Blaine entered the car.

He had chosen an elegant bouquet of Lilly of the Valley, explaining that the florist had told him it symbolised sweetness.

"I think it's fitting," Blaine said, "Because, Kurt is sweet. And she _also_ said it meant "the return of happiness" and I hope Kurt will be happy when I surprise him. And it's so beautiful too, like Kurt."

Blaine was smiling down at the flowers, stroking one gently with his fingertip. The sight made Joy tear up just a little. Blaine really was in love.

"Well," she took a deep breath and blinked back any wetness that may be showing in her eyes, "_Now _we're ready to go."

Blaine nodded his agreement and Joy started the engine.

* * *

><p>The rest of the drive went quickly and soon Blaine found himself walking down the familiar halls of Dalton Academy. He breathed in the well-known scent of school and listened to the ever present echo of his footsteps echoing as he strode purposefully to his destination.<p>

It was just after 1:00pm, so Kurt would be in French class now. Blaine was proud that he could still remember every detail of Kurt's timetable.

All too soon Blaine found himself standing outside the room. The room where Kurt was currently sitting calmly, not stressing too much about the work seeing as he'd always been good at French. Blaine, on the other hand, was anything but calm.

He was suddenly nervous. What was he going to say? Should he just be waiting with the flowers held out or should he hide them behind his back? He should have had some kind of speech prepared!

"Hello Kurt…No that sounds stupid. Um…Surprise! Oh god no I can't just…Oh man oh man oh man…" Blaine was rambling to himself, trying to figure out what to say, "Uh…Kuuuuuurtie-cake guess whoooo! Kurtie-cake? Where did that even come from? Oh my God I'm going insane. Maybe they let me out of that hospital too early. Oh crap what if they did? I'm not ready for this…No I am ready. Maybe I'll just- Is that a stain on my shirt? What the? Oh great now the flowers are dripping out the bottom. The flowers are pissing on me. This is awesome."

Blaine ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, and stopped halfway when he realised what he was doing.

"Sweet. That's just great. Now my hair's going to look like a mess. Good thinking there Blaine. And my shirt's wet because the flowers pissed on me which is awesome and-"

"Darling you do look perfect."

Blaine's sarcastic rant was interrupted by yet another familiar sound.

Kurt's voice.

Blaine spun around and there stood Kurt, dressed impeccably in his Dalton uniform, bag slung over one shoulder and staring straight at him with the biggest grin Blaine had ever seen.

He wasn't able to admire Kurt's smile for long though because soon enough Kurt had flung himself into Blaine's arms and saying something that Blaine couldn't understand because Kurt's face was buried in his shirt.

Blaine just held Kurt firmly against him, never wanting to let go.

After who knows how long, Kurt finally lifted his face to stare into his boyfriend's.

"I'm sorry baby but I think I did more damage to your shirt than the flowers," Kurt sniffed, wiping his eyes with a neatly folded tissue he'd pulled out of his pocket.

The couple then looked at the ground between them where the flowers lay, crushed and scatted on the floor. Blaine had dropped when Kurt had collapsed into his arms.

"You're better than some silly little flowers anyway Kurt," Blaine said quickly when Kurt began to apologise for ruining the bouquet.

"Are those…are they Lilly of the Valley?" Kurt questioned.

Blaine beamed. "Why yes they are indeed."

Kurt looked at Blaine for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Huh? Wait…what's so funny? Kurt? Is it my hair? Kuuuurt?" Blaine asked unsurely, patting his curls down with his hands.

"No, no," Kurt gasped, "It's just that…Lilly of the Valley…they symbolise chastity!"

Kurt couldn't help but start cackling again at the look of shock on Blaine's face.

"But…but…she said sweetness and…and they looked so pretty…and I didn't know…this doesn't mean…that doesn't mean I don't want….I still want….you and I can still-" Blaine babbled before Kurt interrupted.

"Oh honey, it's okay. You're too adorable to resist anyway."

Blaine smiled and slid his arm around his boyfriend's waist as they began walking towards the school exit.

"And Kurt, why weren't you in French class?"

"Oh. The teacher's away today so we had a free period. I was just coming to collect my workbook out of a classroom when I saw you standing there talking to yourself in the hallway. At first I was worried you'd escaped from the hospital but then I realised what was going on and-"

"And you thought it would be funny to listen to me talk about urinating flowers?" Blaine asked.

Kurt began to laugh, but quickly sobered and came to a halt.

"Kurt?" Blaine said anxiously, "What's wrong?"

"You…you were in a coma Blaine. And you were so still. And so cold. And I didn't want to think about it but I was so worried that maybe you weren't going to wake up and then-"

Blaine silenced him by pressing two of his fingers to Kurt's perfect lips.

"I'm here now," Blaine whispered gently, "And I'll explain everything over lunch. But the important thing is that I'm here. Okay?"

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine smiled and Kurt soon followed suit. They walked down the hallway, hand in hand, laughing and chatting loudly as if nothing had happened. As if a few days ago, Blaine had not been laying, half dead, on the side of the road while Kurt waited anxiously for him to call. As if neither of them had needed to contemplate what they would do if they lost the other. As if both of them were certain they'd be able to live their lives together now without any risk of losing one another again.

Unfortunately though, in the backs of their minds, they knew that was not the case.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Again I'm SO _SORRY. _But here's something - reviews definitely motivate me to write more. It's always good to know people are enjoying the story...cause that's what every writer wants. But if we don't know if you _are _then it's a little discouraging. I love you all anyway for taking the time to read this story though Thank you all so much and I'm honestly so sorry.**


End file.
